In Only One Night
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: In only one night, could someone's life change for a lifetime. Whether it be for the better or worse. This is a collection of short stories about the HP characters, and how their lives changed all because of one night. New Story up: RWSM! HPGW RWHG
1. Harry and Ginny Part 1

_Hi this is my fourth fan fic. Please tell everyone to read, and review!_

_This first one is about Harry and one mistake that he made in one night. It will show he he progresses with what happened, while carrying the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. As he goes through this all, one special red head will help. _

_Summary: In only one night, could someone's life change for a lifetime. __Whether__ it be for the better or worse. This is a collection of short stories about the Harry Potter characters, and how their life changed all because of one thing. Rated T to be safe. _

_Disclaimer-Harry isn't mine, I just own his fluff(no matter how odd that sounds)!_

_Enjoy!_

_My Bestest Beta: DistractedButSerious_

Story 1:

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

_In one night, Harry life will change, because of a foolish mistake._

_Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom on a Friday night. He was thinking about his sixteenth birthday that was coming up. He sighed as the__ always reoccurring__ thought of, Who cares?, came to mind. He turned on the lumpy bed, and peered at the clock. It was only 7:30p. Any normal teen would be out and about with their boyfriend or girlfriend. But here am I, mused Harry, just being a loner._

There was a knock on the front door. Harry sat up tried to listen to see who it was, but it was no use. So he decided to lay down again. Suddenly a loud voice shouted throughout the house.

"BOY!! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" It shrieked. It was uncle Vernon. Harry moodily sat up again, and walked out the door. When he reached the bottom of the step, he took in the scene.

The Dursleys were seated on one couch, except for Vernon who paced in front of the fireplace. There was also a man, not facing him, sitting in an armchair. Harry walked into the room, and was almost knocked over by his uncle.

"Boy, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Vernon roared. Dudley giggled, for he knew what was going on. At that moment the man stood up.

"Are you Harry James Potter?" Harry nodded.

"Did you ever had contact with a Miss Cho Chang?" This time Harry nodded, but also blushed. He and Cho shared one night in his fourth year, and something happened. Harry really didn't care about her now.

"Mr. Potter, I am sorry to inform you that Miss Chang died yesterday night; She was murdered." The whole room gasped, and quickly stared at Harry, who wasn't the slightest affected. He never liked Cho. She just offered him something for one night, and then they broke up; She left two months after that.

"Since Miss Chang is now deceased, you are now in custody of your child." Harry almost fainted. He took deep breaths. What child? They only did it for that one night!

"How do you know its mine?" He questioned. Dudley was now a bit jealous. His fat face was screwed up in jealously._ How fair is it that my younger cousin got some before I did!, he thought._

"We did a parent test, and Miss Chang wrote a letter to explain things." The man offered him the letter. Harry snatched it quick, and turned around as he read it.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, it means I have died.

I know this is all shocking for you, and you were only fourteen at the time, but we did conceive this child. I lied to you, I was never on birth control. I really wanted to have your baby, and that is why I convinced you not to use protection. Her name is Yin Harriet Potter.

Please take care of our baby.

Love Cho

_P.S. Yin hates spinach and her birthday is Sept. 14__th__ . She is only ten months old._

Harry stared at the letter, he gulped and turned around. "May I see the bab-my child?" The man nodded, and pointed to a wrapped bundle in a car seat. Harry awkwardly picked the baby up.

"Hold the head," commanded Petunia. Harry did as she told. He thought of the laugh the Dursley would get out of telling all of Privet Drive that their screwed up nephew had managed to get a girl pregnant at fourteen. Harry snorted a bit at the thought before he removed the cover, and gasped at the beautiful baby girl. She looked like Cho, and had both their raven hair. Harry could see that it was already slightly messy like his. Yin also had his emerald eyes. The baby stared at him and smiled. Harry smiled back.

"There will be papers to sign in a couple of days. I have brought all of her belongings here. Take good care of her. Good night" The man left out the door, Vernon followed him and shut it quickly. Petunia stood up to peer at the child.

_Its not fair! I tried many time__s__ to have a girl, and the boy has one by accident! She needs to be mine! No one knows how many miscarriages I had! _No one seemed to notice the longing look in her eyes.

"Boy, I will NOT have no screaming infant in my house! GET OUT!" roared Vernon. Harry simply stared at him, and was shocked.

"What about my mother's protection?" Harry asked, thinking of the danger the little girl was in. Vernon scoffed.

"It seemed if you used protection, you wouldn't be in this mess!" commented Vernon. "I will not have some bastard in my house!" Harry quickly took out his wand, and shoved Yin at his aunt. She started to coo at the baby.

"You will not say anything to my baby like that!" Vernon eyes went cross eyed at the wand.

"Vernon, please let him stay! He is just a child with a child!" Petunia cried. Her eyes were wide. Vernon shook his head. Petunia wailed softly.

"Tuney, love, I know you want a baby girl, but we shouldn't let them stay! Harry needs to reap for his own mistakes!" Harry removed the wand from his uncle. As he pocketed it, and stiffly strolled to his aunt. He motioned to take the baby back. Petunia reluctantly handed Yin back. While Harry ran upstairs, she ran into th kitchen and sobbed.

When Harry reached his room, he quickly packed his stuff. It did not take long, for he was to leave in a day or so and had already started. Before he did, Harry carefully placed Yin on his bed.

When he was almost finished, Dudley appeared in the door way.

"What are you going to do?" His question was just like his thoughts. _What was he, the__ C__hosen __O__ne, the__ B__oy-__Wh__o__-L__ived__,__ going to do with an infant!_ Harry shrugged and grabbed his trunk, owl cage and Yin. Dudley grabbed the trunk for him, and helped the new dad down the stairs.

When Harry reached the front door he noticed all the baby's stuff. Harry stuck Yin in a stroller and was happy that there was an engorgement charm on it. He used a shrinking charm on his things before he stuck his cage, and his bag in it. Vernon looked at him from around a corner. Harry nodded at him, and walked out the door pushing the stroller and dragging the trunk.

When he reached a certain corner he stuck his wand out. As Harry waited he thought of Dudley's question. What was I going to do? It came to him when the bus quickly charged in front of him. He wanted to go to the best place he could help. A placed he considered home.

Stan, looked curiously at him, and Harry mumbled it was the only way to get his stuff around. The stupid man believed him.

"So wheres yous goin'?" he asked. As Harry handed him the money and chose the nearest bed. The bus was completely empty. Harry peered in the stroller and smiled at the tiny baby. She was quietly asleep, her tiny chest was rising and falling in a peaceful manner.

"Ottery St. Catchpole. The Burrow."

The bus took off down the road. Narrowly missing a cat.

TBC

_So what do you think. Please leave feedback!_

_Also tell your friends to review and read!_


	2. Harry and Ginny Part 2

_Hi this is my fourth fan fic. Please tell everyone to read, and review!_

_This first one is about Harry and one mistake that he made in one night. It will show he he progresses with what happened, while carrying the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. As he goes through this all, one special red head will help. _

_Disclaimer-Harry isn't mine, I just own his fluff(no matter how odd that sounds)!_

_Enjoy!_

_My Bestest Beta: DistractedButSerious_

Harry and Ginny

Part 2:

Harry triumphantly walked off the bus, without dropping or hurting anything. He started up the incline that led to the house. It was pretty late, an prayed that at least someone was up. When Harry reached the door, he sighed. He leaned down in front of the stroller, and pulled a blanket over Yin. He then preceded to knock at the door.

It was as though that one knock echoed throughout England. Harry's heart thumped loudly in his body as he waited. The cold air sent chills down his spine.

The door opened and flashed Harry in a blinding light. When he could see again he saw Mrs. Weasley. The red headed plump mom stared at him and yelped in shock.

"Harry dear! How did you get here? Well come in and leave your belongings at the door." Harry did as he was told, except he took the stroller with him. As Mrs. Weasley rushed him into the kitchen Harry saw four red heads and a brunette in the living room. They all were looking at him with curious glances. Harry put his head down and pushed the small stroller into the kitchen.

Harry took a seat, and Mrs. Weasley put some tea in his hand.

"Drink up dear. You look as though you are dead." Harry took a sip to please her. She smiled and peered at the stroller. Harry involuntary put the top of the stroller back a bit. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione entered the small kitchen. They all showed him worried smiles, and sat down around him. Harry turned around and faced the whole table.

"Harry, why are you here? Its not like we don't want you here, but you just came unexpectedly!" said Hermione. Her brown eyes searched his green ones. Harry sighed and began his tale:

"I was greeted by a visitor this night." He began hesitantly, he felt as if he were in one those old mystery movies, or something. "He told me Cho Chang was murdered." The whole table gasped dramatically, and Mrs. Weasley drooped a cup. She quickly preceded to clean it up and then walked over to the stroller. Ginny's faced showed jealously. "Since she has died I was left something." Harry waved for Molly to open the stroller.

Ron expected gold, while Hermione thought of something huge. The all were frozen as Molly gently pulled a baby from the carriage. Molly gently put the baby in her arms. She and the rest of table looked at Harry for more answers.

"Her name is Yin. And yes, she is my child. Cho says she is ten months" Fred and George looked at each other in shock. Hermione closed her eyes and looked as though she was thinking.

"Harry if she is ten months, and it took nine months to have her, then... Cho conceived her when you were fourteen in December." She said. Harry took Yin from Molly's arms and held the girl.

"Yes, the night of the Yule Ball." Ginny slammed her hands down on the table and ran out the room. Yin started to cry at the noise. Harry looked torn between his crying baby and his friend. Molly told him to stay, and walked out to find Ginny. Ron blushed as this all happened and remembered that night.

_Flashback_

_Harry came in slightly disheveled. His robes were inside out and his glasses slightly askew. Ron peered at his friend._

"_Where were you? You had me and 'Mione worried!" Harry turned to his friend, as Ron sat down on his lumpy bed._

"_Cho and I, umm went some where and we umm..." Harry trailed off as Ron patted him on the back._

"_You guys slept together! Cedric will die when he hears that! Did you-you know?" Ron trailed off and gave him a look._

"_No she said she was on birth control. It doesn't matter, it was a one night thing. Night Ron" Harry jumped into bed and rolled over. It was decided to end the conversation here._

"_Night player," sniggered Ron._

_End Flashback_

"Harry, wow you are the man!" laughed Fred along with his brother. Hermione glared at them.

"Harry how could you have been so dumb! You should have taken all proper measures, and.." shouted Hermione until Harry raised a hand at her.

"Hermione I was not thinking at the time, okay! Anyways you are upsetting Yin!" Mrs. Weasley walked into the door. "Can you please tell me why she is crying?"

"She is hungry. Here I will quickly show you how to feed her, and then please talk to Ginny." Mrs. Weasley carefully picked up the hollering girl, and showed him how to properly feed and burp her. During this Ron and Hermione shared looks as the twins said some jokes, and sang songs about one night stands. When Harry was done he walked out the room with a smiling Yin. The twins serenaded him with a song called, Sunrise Sunset.

Harry approached the youngest Weasley's room, the only one lucky enough to have her own room. He opened the door and found Ginny laying on the bed faced down. Harry quietly sat on the bed while he balanced Yin on his lap. Harry put a tentative hand on Ginny. She looked over at him. Her red hair spilled over her, stuck to her face with tears in some places.

"Ginny I am so sorry this happened. I didn't know my actions would have this kind of affect" Harry gave her a pleading look. Ginny sighed and sat up. She reached out to hold the baby. Yin grinned at the sight of her, and Ginny smiled back.

"Harry I am sorry for running out like that. I do understand.. It's all quite shocking really. I promise to help you through all this." Harry smiled at her. For some reason, Harry's stomach flip flopped as he looked at her. He reminded himself that she was a friend. Their eyes broke apart at the sound of a laughing baby. Bot looked at her and kissed her cheeks at the same time.

"She is really bouncy, huh Har?" said Hermione. The two girls were playing with Yin. Ginny had her by her hands and would pull her up gently to the delight of the little girl. During intervals of this Hermione would tickle her, or play peek a boo.

It was a bright sunny day and almost a week since Yin came into his life. She had already grew on them all, and started to know each of their names. Yin did tend to get into mischief, but one look at her would have your heart melt.

Ron lazed on his bed and watched the baby or Hermione at times. During all this Harry was scratching his head as he read over some papers.

"Yea she can be at times." Harry walked the short distance to them and sat behind Ginny. She turned the baby towards Harry and shifted so she could see her daddy. Her green eyes sparkled, and she made a cooing sound. Harry smiled at the little girl, and Ginny and Hermione continued their play.

"So mate, what are you going to do about school?" Ron asked as he lay upside down gazing at the ceiling. Hermione looked at Harry curiously.

"Well I talked to Dumbledore, and he said it was alright if I brought Yin with me. She will stay with Madame Promfrey, and we can visit her anytime. He said with the whole bond thing, that I will have to go back for about a week, to keep the bond alive." Harry paused and looked at his feet. "He is also disappointed in me though." Harry shook his head at the last part. Ginny patted his knee while Ron gave him a "sorry, mate" look. Hermione however nodded.

"Well Harry, I can see why he would be disappointed I mean you are our only hope and..." All three gave them her a look. Hermione sniffed and went back to tickling Yin. "So do you still want help with moving into Grimmauld place?" Harry nodded at her, and smiled as the baby shook Ginny off, stood up and waddled across the room. She fell down and crawled away under Ron's bed.

Harry did not want to live there. It brought too many memories of Sirius. His godfather had only just died a couple of months ago, and now he was left with a child. It was, however; the only safe place for him right now.

"You know Harry, dear we would not care if you stay!" said Mrs. Weasley. She was standing in the doorway folding a towel. Harry smiled at her, and fetched his daughter. She squealed 'Dada' at him as Harry held her.

"Yea I know, but this was my decision to move into my own place." Harry hoisted the little girl onto his shoulder. "I have to take responsibility for my own actions." Mrs. Weasley nodded in understanding, and left the room.

Harry yelped as Yin pulled some of his hair. As Hermione rushed to help him, Ginny was left alone to his thoughts.

_He is a really caring parent. And takes responsibilities. Too bad I am dating Dean though_, she thought Ginny sighed and laughed along with Ron at the sight of the small bald spot that Yin caused. Harry sat her down and she walked unsteadily to Ron.

"Little Bugger," he murmured, but smiled once again, as Yin slapped Ron on top of his head. Yin then ran away screaming as Ron pretended to chase her. Ron scooped her up and Yin chewed on his shirt.

"I believe this belongs to you." Ron presented Yin to him as though she was mis-behaved puppy. Harry sighed.

"Unfortunately." He said in a mock sad voice. Harry looked at those beautiful green eyes, and her raven locks. Yin leaned in and kissed him on the nose with a big smack. The girls cooed at this while Ron pretended to puke. "I think I will keep her though." Harry said, as he hugged his little girl.

The first couple of weeks on his own were rough. It seemed as though Yin became more fussy with the lack of people around. She craved the around-the-clock attention that she got at the Weasley's. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Moly would visit every day, but that wasn't enough for her.

One night was especially the hardest. Yin was in one of her moods, and could not stop crying. Harry trailed around the room in circles trying to get her to sleep. Finally Harry, in frustration, yelled at her. The little girl froze in mid cry, and looked terrified at him.

Harry couldn't stand to see his daughter so afraid; So afraid of him. Harry put her on the edge of the bed. He then collapsed face down onto the same bed, and sobbed quietly to himself._ Why did I agree to taking care of her! I have no clue what I am doing. She deserves a real parent! _As he laid there in self pity, Harry felt little dents in the bed as Yin crawled to him.

When he felt her pat his head, he looked up at her tear stained face and laid on his side. Yin then cuddled up next to him.

"Dada, are you okay?" asked the little girl. Harry was quite astonished as she spoke, while a tear slipped from her eye. He tenderly put out a hand to wipe it away, and stuck a hand in her hair. The father and daughter continued to watch each other.

Finally Harry scooped her up, and sat her in his lap. He leaned his head against the headboard. "Yea dada's okay. Times are pretty rough right now but things will get better." Yin nodded as though she understood, and rested her head on his chest. Both fell asleep in that position.

That was how Ron, Hermione and Ginny found them the next day.

Not all times were rough though. As Yin entered her eleventh month, she started to walk steadily across rooms. Harry loved to see her smile as she toddled from one room to the next.

The bond grew between them as time went on. Harry found himself talking to Yin, as though she was his age. It was as though he had gone mad. The amazing thing was that Yin understood him, and would add some small sentences once in a while.

Harry also grew closer to Ginny. She would come by frequently to help Harry out. Ginny was a massive help when it came to new stages, especially potty training. Harry would later on at night find himself thinking about her along with Yin. He would always shake his head to get rid of the Ginny thoughts.

August 31st arrived fast. Harry packed his trunk and readied himself and Yin to floo over to Hogwarts. The plan was to arrive a day early, and drop Yin off. Then on September first he would floo to the Weasleys and act as though he was heading off like normal.

Harry had to go by train, also, to avoid suspicious thoughts. How obvious would it be if he did not appear on the train, or came with a child, right?

Yin was actually a big help when it came to packing up their belongings. Finally they finished. He trudged their stuff down the stairs, while trying to keep an eye on Yin as she braved the steps behind him.

Harry stuck some floo powder into the fireplace. Yin squealed by his side at the blue flames. Harry pushed their stuff in, and picked up Yin. They walked into the flames. Yin squeezed her eyes, but sighed as she realized the flames were not going to hurt.

Harry smiled at her, and Yin did the same as she looked up at her dad. She had Cho's smile. While staring into her eyes Harry shouted, "Hogwarts!" and the pair spun around.

They were now going to start a new chapter in their lives together.

_Aww I love to write about Yin!_

_Please R and R!_


	3. Harry and Ginny Part 3

_Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapters!_

_Master Sword 41_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Babiilove90_

_Part 3!_

_Disclaimer-Harry isn't mine, I just own his fluff(no matter how odd that sounds)!_

_Enjoy!_

_My Bestest Beta: DistractedButSerious_

Part 3

Harry's sixth year was pretty normal. Well as normal as it could get with having a baby there and the weight of the Wizarding world on your shoulders. He would find himself sitting up in the infirmary with Yin, as he did homework. He would also stay and sleep with her at nights.

Yin was a real trooper. She would keep quiet throughout the day, and helped Madame Pomfrey. Harry was kinda sad that he could hardly see her each day, but those few hours were the greatest moment of his life.

He was, however; allowed to take her out on weekends. Along with Ron and Hermione and sometimes Ginny, they would go and visit Hagrid. They of course covered Yin with the invisibility cloak. Hagrid was disappointed in Harry, and lectured at him for over an hour about his careless mistakes. But once he started to play with Yin, he was under her spell. He didn't even mind that much when she puled his beard.

When September 14th came, Harry threw Yin a huge surprise first birthday party. The held it in Hagrid's hut. The whole Weasley clan and Hermione was there along with McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey. Both women really fell in love with her.

One quiet rainy day found Harry as he sat in Transfiguration. He was zoning in and out about the lesson that McGonagall presented. Hermione would tut at him, but not as much as she did at Ron who was fast asleep. Harry was surprised that she even bothered, for the two had another row.

Through all this, a house elf came in. He handed a note to McGonagall and disapparated. She motioned at Harry who quickly ran up to her. McGonagall chewed her lip before she spoke.

"Harry dear you look quite pale! Why don't you go the the hospital wing!" Harry stared dumbly at her.

"I feel fine!" McGonagall rolled her eyes. She leaned in to Harry.

"I insist that you go." Something finally clicked inside of him. Harry ran back up and grabbed his stuff from his seat. Hermione looked at him with concern, and he shrugged.

"Professor, may I accompany Harry to, um, make sure he gets there alright?" asked Hermione. Minerva rolled her eyes, and nodded. The duo ran out, and left Ron to catch some z's.

They ran the length to the hospital wing. Harry burst in the room, with Hermione close in behind him. He stopped and looked around. Madame Pomfrey was looking at a student, who was sleeping. She then saw them and motioned him to her office. Harry walked in. Inside was Yin sleeping in a cot, she was coughing slightly in her sleep.

Harry sat down and put a hand to her head. She felt warm. He looked at Poppy for answers. Yin's black curls bounced off her back as she breathed.

"Don't worry its just a slight cold. She will be fine." Harry exhaled and started to rub her back. Hermione kept on staring at Yin, with tenderness in her eyes. "I told Minerva not to take you out of class now, but she must of guessed you would have killed her if she waited to tell you." Harry chuckled at her statement.

At his sound, Yin woke up. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her dad. Harry smiled back while looking at his own eyes on her face.

Yin motioned for Harry to pick her up. Harry gently took her in his lap and sat back on the cot. Yin then fell asleep again in his arms. Hermione sat next to him, and played in the child's hair. She jumped slightly as the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

"I will go tell Ron and Ginny where you went." Hermione quickly left the office leaving the dad and baby. Poppy smiled at the him and went to do some paperwork.

Ten minutes passed until a red head girl burst into the room. She was followed by Ron and Hermione. Ginny quickly sat criss-cross next to Harry, while the others took seats across from them.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Yin awoke, again, to the sound of her voice. The little girl was no longer feverish. She stuck our her arms, this time, to Ginny as she screamed "Ging!". Ginny looked up at Harry who handed her over.

"Yea she's fine. It doesn't look like she has a fever anymore." Ginny smiled and tickled Yin's tummy. The girl laughed, and pushed at Ginny's fingers.

"Yes, as I told Mr. Potter, it was just a small cold." sniffed Madame Promfrey as she left the room. Harry shrugged at her. He then sighed and looked deeply at Yin.

"It's not fair." he whispered. Ginny looked up at him. Yin, who was looking at her, followed her eyesight to her dad. "She deserves a parent who can be there for her at all times. A parent without many burdens on their shoulders." Hermione and Ron, who were bickering quietly, looked up at him also. "She shouldn't be locked up in some infirmary during her early years." Harry stared out into space. Ginny tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, and he snapped back.

"Harry," said Ginny quietly, "What a child needs is a parent who loves them, and would do anything for them. It doesn't matter where they are, as long as love is there, they can survive." Harry chuckled in a lighted way at her logic. He looked in her brown eyes, and his stomach flipped.

"You are right," he said as he exhaled. Yin copied him in annoyed manner. Harry just now noticed she was slapping his knee impatiently. Ginny giggled and handed her over. When Harry held her, the little girl stretched so she was eye level with him. She pulled softly at his hair.

"Yin don't want no one else. She loves her dada, Ging, 'er-my-nee, and uncle 'on!" Yin flopped her self hard into his lap, and crossed her chubby arms. "I want to stay!" Yin stared into his eyes heavily. Harry looked shocked at her, and was once again amazed at her sentences.

"Yin, love, your dada loves you," started Ron. Yin shifted her view to him. "He would never want to leave you, and neither will we." Yin nodded at him but turned to Harry again, as if only him saying he loves her would matter.

Harry pulled her forward so their foreheads touched. "Yin, I love you, and I would never want to leave you!" Yin's angry face softened a bit. Her black bangs had fell into her face, which gave her the appearance of being in the shadows.

Harry looked at her amusedly, and blew into her face. Yin laughed and blew right back. They continued this, along with Ginny, until Madame Promfrey came in. She held a towel in a threatening manner.

"Alright guys its dinnertime. Why don't you take her to the kitchens, and all you can eat in there." Harry smiled at the suggestion. He stood up and quickly pulled the cloak from his robes.

"C'mon Yin." Yin jumped off the cot, and grabbed his hand. Ginny stood up with her. Yin threw her other hand out to her.

"Gab my hand, Ging! We 's going!" Ginny smiled at the girl and followed her directions. Harry proceeded to the door. When they were outside Ron hesitated.

"Umm, you guys go without me. I promised Lavender that I would eat with her." He looked at his feet, and ran off. Hermione looked sad as he left but rearranged her face.

"I am not that hungry. You guys go ahead." Ginny looked at her while, but Harry gave her a hug. She took off down the hall. Yin sighed and stamped her foot impatiently. The remaining teens looked at her. Or well where she should be standing.

"C'mon lets get going. We can find Hermione later." said Ginny, and they started to the stairs.

"Yep I guess its just us three. It will be like a date. Well not really since you have a boyfriend, but sorta, ummm.." Harry unlikely blushed. Ginny just laughed. "How about I just shut up?" Underneath the cloak Yin nodded her head, which caused them all to laugh.

It was those memories that kept Harry sane during the horcrux hunt. With all the good memories of his sixth year, came the bad ones of his seventh year. Like how he had to go back to the Dursleys alone. It was the first time he had to leave Yin. Another bad memory was during the wedding.

It started out great, but then turned dangerous. When the death eaters arrived he had to quickly hand Yin to Tonk's mother Andromeda. He couldn't say much, except for an I love you, and a letter he wrote to her. He then left his child's hurt face as he, Ron and Hermione disapparated.

Harry wasn't able to see Yin much during all this. It was way to dangerous for him to have contact with her. He would never forgive himself if the Death Eaters realized who she was. The only other consolation to him was seeing her through passing glances. When they, as in him, Hermione, and Ron, would leave for a new location; Harry would persuade them to quickly go by Andromeda's house.

At first they said no, but then later agreed. Harry knew deep down inside that they wanted to see her also. With those quick peeks Harry could see how much she was growing; Her black hair was just three inches above her waist.

When Ron returned to them, after he left, he gave Harry the best present of his life. The knowledge that his daughter is okay.

"You should see her Harry! She is getting very tall. Of course Ginny takes care of her along with Andromeda. Her vocabulary has improved, and she loves to read. Hmm, must get that from Cho, you never picked up a book, huh?" Harry's smile only got bigger every time he spoke of her. Sometimes at night he would find himself asking Ron to describe her again.

The father was not able to witness this until he was staying at Shell Cottage. It was the day after Dobby's funeral, and someone was banging very loud at the front door. Harry, Ron, and Dean were sitting in the den.

"Dang! Its like they think we can't bloody hear them." said an angry Bill as he ran down the stairs. He peered into the peephole before he opened the door. Suddenly his face broke out in a grin. He then opened the door.

Harry, who was quietly reading over a book, was suddenly ambushed by a crying two year old. The child stopped a foot in front of him. She caught a good look, and threw the book out of his hands. She immediately jumped into his lap.

"Daddy!" The girl sobbed and snuggled into his chest. She had a death clutch on him. Harry started to soothe her while trying to hold back his own tears.

The rest of the room left to give them privacy. Also to explain to a confused Dean what was going on.

Finally Yin stopped and looked up at his face. She raised a tiny fist and proceeded to punching her dad. Harry just let her. He knew it was the only way for her to get her anger out, and besides it did not even hurt.

Yin stopped after ten minutes. "Daddy, why did you leave me? You said you wouldn't." Harry looked at his carbon copy eyes. As he spoke, he gently wiped her face on his shirt.

"Yin, I would never want to leave you, yes. But I had to." Yin looked at him, as she tried to figure out what he was saying. "Daddy had to go on a dangerous hunt, and I could not take you along. I thought of you every single night." Yin fell against his chest, and sucked her thumb a bit.

"I thought of you to, daddy. I missed you. Auntie Meda said you would come back." Yin looked over his head and smiled.

"I love you, my Yin." Harry then followed her gaze. Everyone was standing in the kitchen doorway staring at them. Harry smiled and swung Yin up. The girl squealed.

Harry approached the group. As he did Yin whispered, "I love you too, daddy."

"Ron! Shush please! You will wake up the whole house." whispers Harry. Him and Ron were trying to maneuver in their make shift room. It was dimly lit outside, and a small ray of sunshine showed to open cracks, and windows of shell cottage.

Ron shrugged his apologies, and walked upstairs to have his features changed. Harry turned back to roll up his bed, when a figure locked onto the back of his knees. He turned around and saw Yin. Harry picked her up.

"You were going to leave, without telling me?" her voice sounded hurt as Yin absentmindedly fixed his collar.

"No, I was just about to go up to you." Harry walked over to the stairs, and sat down. "Yin, I have to leave again. I don't want to but its the only way. You know of all the evil that is happening, right?" Yin nodded her head as she picked at his shirt. "Well only daddy, and his friends can stop it. Now I need you to be brave for this next part."

Yin struck up her brave face, that she had been practicing. Harry laughed for it looked like she was in heavy thinking, or constipated.

"Yin, while daddy is gone something could happen to me." Harry spoke slowly to make sure she heard every word. "Please forbid it, but I might never come back." Yin dropped her brave face for a shocked one. "Honey, please don't get upset. I want you to know that I love you, and am proud to be your daddy." Yin sobbed a bit into his shoulder, but quickly wiped her face. She nodded at him.

Harry cradled her, as they walked up the step; Ignorant to the person watching them. As Harry reached her room, he laid her into bed. Yin refused to remove her arms from around his neck until she whispered, "I love you, and you will be back. I know it." Hary smiled as she removed her hold, and fell asleep.

As Harry walked back down tears littered the floor.

"Mr. Potter?" said a raspy voice. Harry impatiently wiped away the hot tears. He looked to see their goblin helper walking down the steps with him.

"Yes? And call me Harry." The goblin gave the scarred boy a look.

"Mr. Potter, I know I haven't been here long, and possible haven't earned your trust, but who is that?"

"That, is one of the greatest loves of my life. She is my daughter Yin." Harry stuttered at the last part. Tears formed once again in his eyes.

"You have a wonderful child there. I can for sure say that she will be great. But you are a strange man." Harry smiled at the goblin, and patted him on the back. They continued their walk out the door and to the meeting spot.

"Of course she will be great, but I guess everyone says that about their kid." Harry smiled at the thought of her sleeping.

Suddenly Bellatrix and Ron approached them. The mission was ready to go under way.

Harry was beyond tired. More tired than he has ever felt in his life. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Luna, Dean, and Neville. They were trying to hold a conversation with them, but he could not keep up. Even his mouth ached.

At Luna's que, Harry swept the invisibility cloak over his shoulders, and walked off. He found Ron and Hermione, and the trio set off to the headmaster's room. With each step Harry's mind filled of the people he lost, and of his daughter. He craved for information about her. Tonks and Remus had barely a chance to say if she was alright. Harry would have gladly given up his whole entire bank account to know that he could hold her again.

After the ordeal in the headmaster's room, the trio walked back to their table.

"Harry, are you okay? You should be happy! We won!" said Ron, as he gripped Hermione's hand. A faint smiled appeared on Harry's face at that sight.

"Yea I'm okay its just..."

Suddenly a cloaked figure streaked down the corridor before they had the chance to enter the great hall. Ron and Hermione quickly extracted their wands, but put them back as the hood fell off the figure. Black curls bounced behind as she continued to run.

Harry squatted down and opened his arms to her. Yin ran right into him, and Harry toppled over. Yin laughed and backed away for her dad to regain balance. Harry grinned and swung her into his arms. Yin squealed like when she was younger. The two stood there, just holding each other. By then Ron motioned Hermione out to give them privacy.

"I told you you would be back, daddy!" said Yin. Her voice was a bit muffled from their hug. Harry pulled her back a bit and wiped away the small tears forming in her eyes. Yin did the same to him.

"You were right. I am back and here to stay with you." The four year old grinned, and jumped out of his arms.

"C'mon daddy, we must go see Teddy and Auntie Meda!" Yin grabbed his hand, and walked them into the great hall. It was like he never left her. As though there was no dead bodies somewhere in the castle.

Yin was beyond heartbroken about finding out about her loved ones, but she had her Dada, and that was all that really mattered.

Harry was laying in his old dormitory. He smiled at the poster that was still hung up. Harry tried to get a good look, but did not want to stir the peaceful body next to him. So Harry decided to watch her sleep instead.

He could watch her sleep for hours. The way her small chest rose, how her black hair shined in the moonlight, and the way her nose crinkled as she had a bad dream. Harry touched her cheek, and the crinkle went away.

Harry turned a bit, and let his mind wander. He thought about the final battle, the last horcrux, seeing Fred die, and meeting the ghosts of his parents.

That memory stuck the most in his mind. Before Harry went to go die, he showed them a picture of Yin. If there shadowy figures could cry, Harry knew that they would have. Just before he left them, and possibly the world, Lily spoke to him.

_Harry take care of our grandchild. She is very beautiful, and I know you both would make us proud._

He smiled at the thought again. Yin turned to him, still fast asleep. Harry snuggled close to her and was soon under sleep's wing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sneak Preview from part 4!:

_The wind was howling something mighty that night. Their new house in Godric's Hollow seemed to creak at every gust. Harry was sleeping peacefully with Ginny curled up to him. His dreams were filled of both of his favorite women. _

_Suddenly Harry sat up. He looked around the room, and groped for his glasses. The moonlight highlighted everything in the room. Ginny stirred when she felt Harry moved._

"_Har, whats wrong?" Harry shifted so he was on his knees. Ginny was very concerned._

"_I have no clue. Something just made me feel nervous. Something is wrong." Harry jumped out of bed, and pulled on his robes. Ginny followed suit, and the couple ran to Yin's room. Soft music came from it._

_Ginny shrieked as Harry opened the door._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well I hoped you like the chapter._

_Don't worry this short story is not done yet!_

_I still have maybe two more chapters, before I write the next short story._

_Thank u 4 reading!_


	4. Harry and Ginny Part 4

_Thanks to all the reviewers!:_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Babiilove90_

_bigmommak_

_Lost 2 Love_

_bananacupcakes_

_Part 4!_

_Disclaimer-Harry isn't mine, I just own his fluff(no matter how odd that sounds)!_

_Enjoy!_

_My Bestest Beta: DistractedButSerious_

_Time jump!_

There was a loud knocking noise at the door. Yin smiled and turned to the picture of that old bag. She could scream no longer, especially after her daddy put that spell on her. Richaromas, swept over Yin's nose.

"Its open!" shouted Yin, as she returned to the dusting she was doing. Harry did not like her cleaning often, but for Yin it was soothing. If she was going to live in this creepy place, then she wanted it to be clean.

The door creaked open, and Ginny popped in with two small package. Yin turned to her and shouted.

"Momma Ging!" she exclaimed. Yin asked if she could call her that, and Ginny agreed. Yin ran over to her and gave her a hug. Ginny smiled as she looked at the girl. She was getting pretty tall, and her raven locks had reached her waist. Harry tried to get it cut, but Ginny, Moll,y and Hermione threated they would kill him if he did. Her green eyes sparkled as they hugged.

"Hello Yin! Watch out you don't want to topple over your cake! Or me!" Yin laughed at her, and grabbed one of the packages. It was a wrapped gift. "Where is Harry?" Yin motioned to the kitchen.

The two girls crept up behind him. As Yin quietly set the gift down, Ginny walked behind Harry and tried to cover his eyes. Harry spun around and grabbed her in an embrace.

"Sorry love. Many years of Auror training has kept me open for quiet noises." Harry leaned down and kissed her. Yin grinned and started to set the table. This was going to be quite the birthday!

"Whats for dinner?" asked Ginny, as she sat down. Harry stirred one more dish, and wiped his hands off.

"Yin's favorite. Homemade chicken fingers, and potatoes. Its done!" Harry quickly served up the steamy food; He was becoming a really great chef.

The conversation was mainly about Yin, Auror training and quidditch.

"Yep, it looks like Yin is going to be a witch! Tell Ginny how you found out."

"Well Uncle Ron took my doll, and wouldn't give it back. I was so mad I wished he would fall over. Then the rug swept from under his feet!" All three laughed. Ginny grinned as she watched Harry watch Yin. There was so much fondness in his eyes. Harry quickly stood up, and cleared the table, as Ginny grabbed new plates. They all sat down again.

Ginny opened the cake package. In side was a vanilla cake with whipped cream icing. There showed a small picture of emeralds, and strawberries littered the edged. It read: Happy Seventh Birthday Yin!

"Very nice cake Ginny!" Yin and Harry smiled at her. Ginny lost her breath looking at the matching eyes.

"Yes! Thank you momma Ging. But can presents come first?" Harry roared with laughter.

"Sure Ms. Impatient! Here open Ginny's" Yin shredded the paper, and opened the box. Inside was a jewelry case. Yin opened it and a broom took flight and twirled around the room. Sweet music flooded the room, as the broom flew. Yin clapped her hands. As she closed it the broom dived back inside.

Yin stood up, and gave Ginny a bone crushing hug.

"I love it!" was all Yin could say. She was still in shock by the great gift. Yin walked back over to her seat.

"We can tell! Well you already shredded your other gifts, so here is your gift from me." Yin frowned at her dad. She opened up the small rectangular box. Inside held a diamond bracelet, with green gems. Her frown disappeared as Harry clasped it on.

"Daddy, its very pretty, but I said I wanted one special gift!" Harry smiled at her, and handed her another box. It was a tiny square shaped box, with a green bow on top. Yin smiled, and jumped out her seat once more. She ran over and stood between Harry and Ginny.

Ginny looked confused as the father and daughter shared smiles. Yin quickly opened the box. Inside was a ring with a very huge diamond.

"Harry! Don't you think that is pretty big for a young girl?" Harry shook his head.

"Momma Ging! Its not for me, its for you!" Yin yanked her dad off his chiar, and Harry took a knee. Yin then handed the ring to Ginny, who looked as though she might cry. Ginny took it with a shaking hand. Yin nudged Harry for him to speak.

"Ginny, me and Yin had a talk yesterday about what she wanted for her birthday. She told me nothing would make her happier than having more of you in our lives. I love you so much. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Ginny stuttered, until Yin poked her in the sides.

"Yes, I will!" Harry embraced her once more. Yin stood there looking proud, until Ginny beckoned her over to join the group hug.

Time jump: one year and six months!

"Yin, love! Its time for dance class!" called Ginny from the door way. Yin ran out her room and leaped down the stairs. Her black hair was swept back into a lose long ponytail. She approached Ginny and the two headed to the car. They did not see a figure watching them from a distance.

"When daddy gets off of work, can we go to the park?" asked the eight year old as she buckled in. Ginny turned her head to back out of the driveway.

"Sure! He should be off right after your class. I believe we can meet him over at the Ministry." Yin smiled happily, and looked at her new mother's stomach. Ginny was pregnant and just barely showing. Yin was ecstatic to have a new sibling soon. Ginny caught her stare and smiled. The two girls started to talk about baby clothes.

Around five was when the new Potter family headed down the path to the park. It was a warm March evening, and flower buds were popping up from the dirt. Harry and Ginny sat down at a nearby bench, and watched Yin play with another girl from her school.

"How was work?" asked Ginny, as Harry rubbed her stomach.

"Pretty good. We have a lead on the last Death Eater, but it was mainly quiet. Did you finish that article?" Ginny nodded continued to tell Harry about it.

Thirty minutes passed until a old lady approached them. "Is that your child over there?" She pointed at Yin, who was on the swings. Harry nodded. The old lady pulled some of her hair into her face. The all were oblivious to another person watching Yin.

"Very pretty young thing! She must be a dancer. I can tell. She reminds me of my only child. She died when she was ten." Harry nodded once more. The old lady was giving him the creeps.

"Yes pretty child!" she repeated that to herself a couple of more times. Harry quickly stood Ginny up. The old woman walked away, and into a house across the street still muttering to herself.

"Creepy old bat!" commented Ginny, as Harry called Yin over. The girl walked over slowly as she waved good bye to her friend.

"Why are we leaving early?" asked Yin, as she grabbed Harry's hand. They walked back down the path, and to the car.

"Umm, we are going out to dinner tonight!" lied Harry. He did not want to scare Yin. She shrugged and jumped into the back seat, and the car roamed off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________

The wind was howling something mighty that night. Their new house in Godric's Hollow seemed to creak at every gust. Harry was sleeping peacefully with Ginny curled up to him. His dreams were filled of both of his favorite women.

Suddenly Harry sat up. He looked around the room, and groped for his glasses. The moonlight highlighted everything in the room. Ginny stirred when she felt Harry moved.

"Har, whats wrong?" Harry shifted so he was on his knees. Ginny was very concerned.

"I have no clue. Something just made me feel nervous. Something is wrong." Harry jumped out of bed, and pulled on his robes. Ginny followed suit, and the couple ran to Yin's room. Soft music came from it.

Ginny shrieked as Harry opened the door. Yin's hangings were ripped off the bed, and lay in a crumpled heap. The window was wide open, and the green curtains danced in the wind. A tiny broom zoomed around the room. Harry looked all around the room, as Ginny grabbed the phone to call the police.

When she got off the phone, she continued to search the child's room. Her jewelry box was open with the bracelet gone. There was some clothes missing along with her favorite doll, Ginny gave her. Ginny started to sob, she dearly loved her.

"I called the police, they are on their way." Harry nodded at her, and pulled her into a hug. His own tears watered her hair.

"Who would do this? There is no sign of full on struggle, but where is our daughter?"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Yin turned a bit, and awoke. That's odd! This isn't my bed, she thought. She listened to the soft rumble of a car's engine. Yin opened her eyes in panic. She was strapped in with a seatbelt, and her door was locked. Yin looked over, and saw a woman. She could not see her face, for her hair, and a shawl were on her head.

"Who are you?" Yin clutched her doll, that had been placed in her hands. Her voice shook. "Where is daddy, and momma?" The lady turned to her. She stopped at a red light. Yin twirled the bracelet, that was around her wrist, to control her nerves.

"Your parents had to go away for a bit. Your daddy left you in my care." Yin smiled at the sound of her reassuring voice. Yin snuggled in closer to her seat, and looked out the window. The scenery was different than she experienced. It was pitch black, with the occasional light from a building.

"Where did daddy go?" Yin asked, as the lady pulled into a hotel. Before they got out, she wrapped a scarf around Yin's head, and handed her sun glasses. "Its dark, why do I need these?"

"There! The hat should keep you warm, and the shades are to protect your pretty green eyes." The lady ushered her inside. They walked up to the check-in counter, and received one room.

The lady softly shoved Yin into the room. She took off the shades, and laid Yin in a warm bed. Yin stared to drift off once more.

"Your parents had to leave, for a secret mission. They will not come back." Yin opened her eyes.

"They will come back! They always do..." her voice trailed off as her eyes became heavy. She saw the lady watch her fall into a slumber. Yin noticed a brown lock, peeking from under her shawl.

The lady smiled to herself at the young girl._ Finally, _was all she could think of.

_Finally!_

_Sorry for the cliffie!_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Two more parts until the next story!_

_R and r =)_


	5. Harry and Ginny Part 5

_Thank you to all who reviewed and read!:_

_Babiilove90_

_bananacupcakes_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Part 5!_

_Disclaimer-Harry isn't mine, I just own his fluff(no matter how odd that sounds)!_

_Enjoy!_

_My Bestest Beta: DistractedButSerious_

"We have no lead on her yet. I am sorry." replied a Muggle police officer. He stood there nervously twisting his hat in front of them. Ginny nodded at him while Harry just glared. The officer took in his anger, and left the room. Harry sunk his head into his palms.

It was around noon, and still nothing about Yin. Harry decided it was time to use wizards help and magic. He quickly went over to the fireplace, and stuck some floo powder inside.

"England Ministry of Magic. Auror division." Harry watched as a scene unfolded before him. He did not go in today, and it was already chaos. Many pairs of feet were running around, and his guards over the fireplace were nowhere in sight.

"Hey!" he barked. One of the pairs of feet jumped. The legs bent down, and peered into the fire.

"Mr. Potter! Oh um, I know things seem hectic but.." Stuttered a mousy haired man in blue robes. His face looked scared.

"Save it, Millows! Where's Weasley?" Millows quickly took off. Five minutes later Harry was faced to face with his best mate. "Ron, I need your help right away; Yin has be k-k-kidnapped." Harry stuttered over the last word. Ron looked angry and sad at the thought of her gone, and threw himself into the fire.

"I'm your guy!" he said, and patted Harry on the back. Harry walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed his keys. Ginny sat on the couch watching his actions.

"Harry, where are you going?" she asked. She walked over to him, and rested his hand on his arm. Harry turned and looked into the brown eyes. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I think it was that old woman who took her. The one from the park. Ginny, please keep yourself safe. I can't lose both of you." Ginny nodded and kissed his cheek. Neither could shake the memory of the old woman from them.

Harry beckoned Ron over and the two headed outside to the car. Ron sat in the passenger seat.

"Harry!" called Ginny. Harry was halfway in the car. He looked up at her. "Be safe, and get our child back!" Harry smiled at her sadly, and jumped into the car as it zoomed off down the street.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Open up! I know you can hear me!" shouted Harry. Ron and him were banging on the door that they saw the woman dispaear through. Harry swore it was the one he saw the old lady go to. They continued to knock,until someone poked their head out a window.

"Hey you two! Stop that racket my wife is trying to sleep. What do you want?" Harry turned to the sound of the voice. Them man faltered as he saw his glare.

"Information about an old lady who lived here." answered Ron; During the car ride Harry filled him in on everything.

"Are you talking about that crazy old bat? Landlord kicked her out yesterday. The Mrs. felt sorry, and paid for her to stay at that fancy hotel on Willow St. Her name is Megan Patterson. Are you guys good?" Harry ran over to his car.

"Yea thanks man! Sorry about the noise."replied Ron. The guy in the window shrugged, and stuck his head back in. Ron followed Harry's steps to the car.

"Willow St.? Oh that hotel named The Bonita!" exclaimed Ron as he buckled in.

"Bingo!" said Harry, and he floored it.

"Yin, dear you barely touched your sandwich!" said the lady. She was sitting across from her, at the breakfast table provided in the room. Yin sighed and flipped her food over.

"I'm not that hungry," she whispered. "I miss daddy and momma Ging. Today we were going to go shopping for the new baby." The lady nodded, and patted her hand. She barely heard a word the child said. She gazing at her more than listening.

_Pretty child! And she is all mine! I am going to do right by her. First we must buy her a pretty sun dress. Next.._

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" asked Yin hesitantly. The lady snapped out of her trance, and smiled at her. "What is your name?"

The lady frowned. "Umm its not important right now. Hmm, would you like to watch some TV?" Yin smiled and her whole face lit up. She walked over to the bed, and flicked on the TV.

The woman cleared up the table, as he heard a tinkling laugh coming from Yin. She grinned at the laugh. _My own daughter!Now what dress should I buy her?_

"Hello my name is Harry, and this is Ron. We need to know information about a guest. She is an old lady, with fading hair. She might have arrived with a smaller person." The check in man blew a pink bubble at him and popped it. He then continue to pop the gum loudly.

"Yea, and..." he replied in a bored tone. Ron suddenly lashed out at him. He pulled the man by his tie.

"Listen bub, tell us whether a person came in matching that description or not!" Ron yanked harder. The guy looked at Harry for help, but all he did was shrug.

"Okay! Yes a lady came in yesterday night. It was very late. She was holding a large bundle in her arms, and seemed to struggle on the weight. Her room is 507." Ron released the man, and he fell back against the wall coughing.

"Thanks." said Harry, as him and Ron caught the elevator. The jumped off at the fifth floor. _503, 505, yes 507!_ Harry started to bang on the door.

"Oh my gosh!" said the woman; She picked up the plate that she dropped. The loud knocking at the door startled her. She quickly walked over as it continued. The lady looked over at Yin. The little girl was laughing loudly at some clown being chased. She had pulled the sheets over her head.

She then walked next to the door and opened slowly.

The door opened in front of the two men. The old woman greeted them. Ron poked Harry and showed him the bundle on the bed. Harry with anger in his veins pushed past her, and looked around the room.

"Where is she?" he snarled. The woman just smiled back.

"Who ever do you mean?" was her reply.

Ginny was calmly sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea. She had just experienced an enormous fit of morning sickness. It was worse today, but Molly said stress could do that.

She twirled a piece of hair around her finger, humming a tune that she sings to Yin a lot. _Yin. _Ginny prayed that Harry would bring her home, and soon.

Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang. Giny jumped and knocked her cup over. Quickly repairing it, Ron came in. He was supporting several long cuts. He sat down, and pulled another cup of tea to him. Ginny looked at him, and quickly went to fetch her dittany. As she did Harry walked into the room.

She ran up to him, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Ginny then looked behind him for Yin. Her face fell when she saw no happy green eyes, or long raven hair.

"Harry, what happened? Where is Yin?" Harry sat at the table after grabbing an ice pack. His right eyebrow was swelling, and bleeding. Ginny walked over to Ron, and poured Dittany on his wounds. Ron hissed as they healed. Ginny then added some to Harry's eyebrow.

"She wasn't there. Here I can show you better than say. Ron," The freckled boy looked up at him. "Go see if you can sort up the department, and find where the heck my fire guards went." Ron nodded and drained his cup. He walked out the room, and apparated.

Ginny took his seat, as Harry pulled at his hair. A silver strand separated itself as Harry closed his eyes. He then dropped it into the empty tea cup. Harry swirled it around, and they watched the scene.

"_Where is she?" he snarled. The woman just smiled back._

"_Who ever do you mean?" was her reply. Ron followed in also, and shut the door._

"_My daughter, you bat! You took her." The old lady glared at him._

"_No I did not!" she schreeched. Ron rolled his eyes._

"_Yes you did! Explain this!" Ron ran over to the bed, and pulled away the sheet. He was met by a black mother cat, and four babies. The mother cat glared and hissed. She lea__p__t up, and furiously attacked his arm._

"_All I wanted to do, was to plan out where I should live." The lady picked up her purse. "That evil landlord kicks me out for having too many pets. Liar he is. I know the truth." She rounded on Harry, and swung her bag at his head. "And you come here accusing me!" She swung harder. "GET OUT!" she bellowed, and swung her ba__g__ with mighty force. Harry and Ron quickly ran out of there._

"Oh, Harry!" said Ginny she was quietly sobbing. She walked over to him, and hugged him. Harry gulped, and returned the embrace.

"Ginny. What are we going to do!" Harry shook his head as he let the tears pour down his face. Ginny just shook her head. She was as puzzled as him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ma'am, I came here to tell you your credit card has been cut. You must leave now. We won't charge you, seeing you have a child." said the manger. He looked smart in his blue uniform. The lady nodded, and started to grab her stuff.

"Where are we going now?" asked Yin, as she helped fold things up. The lady smiled at her.

"We have to leave, because, umm, you are...in danger! The people who have your parents want you!" Yin shrieked and ran over to her. The lady hushed her sobs, and patted her hair. "Finish packing, and we can leave soon." Yin quickly resumed her work with a faster pace.

_Blasted man! I knew he would cut my card off. Well I still have 5,000 pounds on me!_ She patted her pockets.

When they were done, she piled all their stuff and Yin into the car. The girl twirled her bracelet around her wrist as they drove down the street.

It was not until seven when they arrived at the next hotel. Yin was wide awake. She gasped at the beauty. The lady wrapped her up again, and paid for a room. When they were inside She set all their bags down.

"Okay, why don't you take a bath, and I will come in later to wash your hair." Yin smiled and ran off to the bathroom. After thirty minutes the lady walked in to find the girl shrieking with laughter. The tub was overfilled with bubbles.

"Look! The bubbles are huge! Not as big as home." Yin sadly said the last part. The lady walked over to her, and added some shampoo the raven locks.

"Shh, shhh. It will be okay!" she calmly repeated that as she lathered in the shampoo. Yin nodded, and let her continue.

"You have a lot of hair!" exclaimed the lady proudly as the two sat on the comfy bed. She was brushing her hair carefully. As she did it shined, and curled down against her side. Yin nodded; She was still a bit sad.

"Okay that is one hundred strokes. Hey, why don't you play with that mirror of yours, as I shower. Does that sound fun, honey?" Yin wrinkled her nose as she said the last word. She nodded and walked over to her bag. Inside the smallest pocket was the mirror her dad gave her two years ago.

He told her if she ever needed him, all she would have to do is speak into it. Yin danced over to the bed, and held the green plastic casing. She opened it and saw her own reflection.

Yin waited until the shower started. She quickly spoke into it. "Daddy? Are you there...Daddy?"

Harry was brushing his teeth. He manged to get toothpaste everywhere as he thought about Yin. Harry gazed into the mirror and smiled slightly at his sleeping wife.

Harry set down the brush, and looked hard into the mirror. Yin, where are you? Came to his mind.

He froze. The mirror! Harry had given Yin a two way mirror. He also remembered that it was missing from her room. Harry lept over to his drawer, and pulled out many items. Ginny woke up. She looked at him with sad amusement.

"Harry? What is with the commotion?" she asked as he yelled, "Aha!" Harry ran over to her, and proudly held up the mirror. Ginny gasped, and pulled Harry down. "Do you think it will work?" Harry shrugged.

"I hope so..." He stopped as a small voice appeared.

"Daddy? Are you there...Daddy?" Yin's faced popped up in his mirror. The couple shrieked with happiness.

"Yes Yin, we both are here!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Yin jumped back in fear. Was the mirror really talking to her? Yin looked around the room, but no one was there. She gasped as she looked back down. Harry and Ginny quickly popped up.

"Daddy! Momma Ging! I knew you two were okay!" Yin smiled and jumped off the bed. She did a pirouette, and fell on the bed once more.

"Yin, love never mind us. Are you okay?"

"Yea I am fine. The nice lady is taking good care of me, until you get back.

Mirror Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Yin, who is the lady?"

"I don't know," she replied. "She never said her name. When will you two come back?" Her voice was full of longing. A couple of tears escaped Ginny's face.

"Right now! Where are you?" Yin shrugged and slowly closed her eyes. She yawned, and rolled onto her stomach. "Yin please stay awake!" Yin opened her eyes, fluttering her long lashes.

"Umm, I have no clue. I think it is called the cheese hotel." Yin jumped as she heard the water stop. "I have to go. The lady is done. Bye, I love you two!"

"Yin, don't go..We love you too." said Harry. Yin closed her mirror. Th lady quickly came out in a bath robe.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, drying her hair.

"Momma Ging, and daddy." Yin proudly held up her mirror as the lady paled. "They said they are on there way! I get to go home." The lady snatched the mirror, and quickly gathered up her clothes. "Hey!" shouted Yin.

"We have to go! Those weren't your parents. They are the kidnappers! We must flee." Yin looked shocked. She could have sworn they were her parents. Yin sighed and helped.

"The cheese hotel?" asked Ginny, as they quickly packed. "Oh she meant Le Frommage!" Harry smiled and nodded.

"We must hurry up. I would have us apparate, but no in your condition." Ginny nodded and patted her stomach. "So you stay here, and"

"No Harry Potter! I am coming with. Yin is my child also!" Ginny grabbed is hand. Harry wanted to retort, but he didn't want to get a pregnant woman mad.

"Okay, lets leave now. It is a fifty minute drive. But thirty if I speed a bit." They ran to the car, and jumped in. Harry floored the car, as Ginny called Ron, and tell him where to meet at.

"I am sorry, but the people you are talking about left ten minutes ago. You can go up to the room. It was 356." replied the night desk. Harry frowned and walked over to Ginny, who began to cry.

"We were so close!" she sobbed. Harry let a couple of his own tears fall. Him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked over to the elevator.

It wasn't until three minutes later when they reached the room. They all entered, and began to search.

It was a complete mess. Towels and sheets were thrown everywhere. Suddenly Hermione squeaked. She ran over to them and held out the mirror.

"They were here! The only problem is we must think where they would go next." She sat down next to Ron, who quickly wiped away both their tears. Harry sat next to Ginny on the bed, with his head in his hands.

The room was eerily quiet as everyone thought. Outside a light breeze started up.

_Think Potter! You were trained for things like this. Who would take Yin away? Who?_

TBC

Sneak Preview:

"_What are you doing here!" shouted a man. He was in very bad need of a shave. The lady just shrugged, and walked into the kitchen. She sat Yin down, and fixed up some __salad._

"_Answer me! Why did you come back, and with it!" he roared. The man grabbed the lady's arm. She cowered I fear. Yin wrinkled her nose. She was not an it!_

"_Excuse me." Th man turned to her. The flame I his eyes dimmed. "My name is Yin. I am not an it." the man looked gleefully at the woman; recognition of Yin dawned on his face._

"_You brought her here! You will get it now. To think I ever loved you!" he spat, and walked out the room_

_Stay tuned!_

_R and R (reviews make my day!)_


	6. Harry and Ginny Part 6

_Thank you to all who reviewed!:_

_water-engel_

_Babiilove90_

_prongster_

_Lost 2 Love_

_Part 6!_

_Disclaimer-Harry isn't mine, I just own his fluff(no matter how odd that sounds)!_

_Enjoy!_

_My Bestest Beta: DistractedButSerious_

Part 6

_Think Potter! You were trained for things like this. Who would take Yin away? Who?_ It suddenly came to him. He remembered the memory of someone who really wanted her.

Harry jumped up.

The group stared at him. All their eyes were red. Ginny sniffled, "Harry, what is wrong?'

"I know where she is!" That was the magic words. Harry quickly stood up, and raced out the room and down the hall with everyone following.

"Harry, mate. Where are we going?" asked Ron, as they all jumped in the Potter's car. Harry quickly started the car and took off. He turned the mirror so he could look Ron in the face.

"To a place that I would never call home."

Yin flinched as they approached the house. It was pretty run down, and the garden needed tending to. The lady pushed her inside. In the sitting room sat a very large man. She thought he was dead, until he let out a large belch.

The man stood up, and glared at the lady. Yin could see her blonde roots.

"What are you doing here!" shouted the man. He was in very bad need of a shave. The lady just shrugged, and walked into the kitchen. She sat Yin down, and fixed up some salad.

"Answer me! Why did you come back, and with it!" he roared. The man grabbed the lady's arm. She cowered in fear. Yin wrinkled her nose. She was not an it!

"Excuse me." The man turned to her. The flame in his eyes dimmed. "My name is Yin. I am not an it." the man looked gleefully at the woman; recognition of Yin dawned on his face.

"You brought her here! You'll get it now. To think I ever loved you!" he spat, and walked out the room. Yin heard the TV being turned up loud. The lady started to cry, as she tossed the lettuce. Yin stood up and walked over to her.

"Don't cry, everything will be alright." The lady glared at her.

"No it will not! Now leave me alone!" When Yin did not move the lady struck her. Yin yelped loudly, and ran behind the table. She started to cry loudly, as the man laughed at her pain. The lady walked over to her, and stuck out a hand.

"Yin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you." The lady looked truly remorseful. "Here call me, Lily, if you like. I always liked the name Lily." Yin looked at her hand, and with out a second thought, bit it.

The lady screamed and made a pass to grab her. Yin was too quick, and speeded up the stairs. She picked the nearest room, and looked herself in it. Yin exhaled and sat on the bed. The room looked sad, especially with the peach colored walls. She jumped as there was a loud knocking.

"Yin! Open this door right now!" There was a pause. Yin pulled herself into a fetal position and rocked back and forth. "Fine, stay in there. I forgive you for what you did. Tomorrow we shall go shopping, okay?" She did not wait for a reply. "I love you so much, Flora. That is your new name. Good night Flora."

Yin shook her head so hard that her ponytail holder slipped out. When she was sure that the lady aka Lily was gone Yin stood up and walked over to the cabinet. There was a very dusty mirror inside. She pulled at her sleeve and wiped it off.

A pair of scared but calm green eyes looked back at her. The reflection's raven locks looked spooky in the moonlight. Yin winced as she touched the slight swelling of her left cheek.

Yin closed the cabinet, and turned on the lamp. A bright light burst in the room. It dimmed so where she could see again. In the light the room looked even messier.

_If I have to live here, I should keep it clean. _Yin walked back to the bed, and tripped on a floorboard. She picked it up, and stuck her hand inside. Yin mover her arm, until she mad contact with something. She pulled it up.

It was a picture of her and her daddy laughing at the camera. Yin turned it over, and recognized her dad's writing. _Yin and Harry, age one._

Yin's tears watered the picture. She walked over to the bed, and laid down clutching the memory.

"Ginny, Hermione stay in the car." said Harry as he turned the engine off. He climbed out and heard three other doors shut. He looked at his wife's face as if it dared him to say something. Harry was half annoyed, but was glad.

"If you must come, lets get a move on." They four adults walked up to the door. Its white paint was peeling. Harry opened the door by magic. The group trailed inside the hallway. Ron peered into the living and was quickly face to face with a large gentleman.

"I shall ask once, what in the world are you doing in my house!" spit flew from his mouth, and landed on Ron's face. He wiped it away, and spoke calmly.

"Sorry, gent this is private business." Ron replied. The man looked as though he might throttle him. Hermione quickly Stupefy-ed him, and the man was knocked out cold. Ron squeezed her hand.

Harry motioned to the kitchen. They walked in and looked at the woman. She was fixing sandwichs. She turned around and dropped her plate.

"Were you ever this clumsy, Aunt Petunia?" Petunia quickly gathered the shards. She deposited them, and turned to Harry. She slightly cowered at the group, for the gave off a mysterious aura.

"What do you want, boy?" she asked in a threatening way. Harry laughed at the old maid. Ron stood behind him, wand at the ready. Ginny and Hermione were the same.

"You know why we are here, where's Yin!" Harry bellowed the last part. Petunia started to wring her hands.

"There is no one named Yin here." she answered curtly. Harry looked at her, fire rising in his eyes. He walked away, and up the stairs. Petunia pushed him back, and stood before Harry's old room.

"No, you will not take Flora away from me! She is my only daughter! No!" Ginny snarled. Her hormones raging.

"You sorry, B---h! She is not you child! Move away!" Petunia held her ground glaring back at Ginny. Ginny pulled out her wand threateningly, and Petunia backed away. Harry unlocked the door, and looked around. There was a sleeping person in his old bed. Harry ran over, and pulled back the covers. The figure shifted and looked over at him. She suddenly broke out in a smile, and jumped in his arms.

"Daddy! You are back. I missed you!" Yin started to cry, as water leaked from her father's eyes. Ginny ran over along with Ron and Hermione. They all took turns hugging her. Finally they all stepped back, as Harry grabbed Yin's hand. He stood up, and started to the door with Yin and Ginny on each side. They all stopped at the loud wail.

"NOOO!" roared Petunia. She pulled out a knife from her pocket. Harry pulled Yin and Ginny behind him. "My only chance to have a daughter, and you can't take that away from me. She was an accident, and you did not want her at first. She should be mine! I had five miscarriages, all girls. You will no take this one away from me!"

"Yes Yin was unplanned, but that does not mean I didn't love her. She is our daughter, not a substitute for the ones you lost." replied Harry in a calm voice. Petunia shrieked again, and ran at them, knife raised high.

The knife made contact with skin. Yin screamed as blood sprouted.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry woke up sleepily in a warm bed. He could only see the outlines of a few people around him. Harry tried to move his left arm, but winced as pain flooded him.

"Momma Ging, I think daddy is awake!" said a quiet voice. Harry turned to the sound at his right, and saw the outline of a small girl.

His vision returned quickly, as the child put glasses on him. Harry blinked and saw that he was in his bedroom. Yin was laying next to him with Ginny next to her. Harry smiled at them both. Yin grinned back, along with Ginny. Both had eyes that were very red.

"What time is it?" he asked. Harry pulled himself up.

"Its six am." Harry looked at her. He was asleep for that long. "Love, Petunia stabbed you with a knife, you were bleeding a lot. I quickly healed it with a charm. You lost a lot of blood. The hag cut you pretty deep. Hermione apparated you home, while I drove Yin back." Harry's head started to spin at all the information. Yin put a cool hand on his good arm.

"Petunia is her name? She told me it was Lily. Oh well, daddy. The bad lady is gone!" Harry smiled at the warmth of Yin. Ginny walked over to his left, and peered at it.

"It looks okay, it will take awhile for the pain to go away." Harry looked at her and smiled. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry pulled her in close to him with his left arm. He ignored the pain, and winced once. He then did the same with his right for Yin. Both girls laughed, and snuggled in close to him.

"I am very okay." Harry finally replied after a couple of minutes. He watched as Yin tenderly touch Ginny's stomach, and he sighed.

"Its odd," started Harry, as Ginny closed her eyes. "That in only one night I made a mistake..." Yin looked at him as he paused. Her gorgeous green eyes locked on to his. "The greatest mistake of my life." Yin giggled, and closed her eyes.

Harry watched his two loves until he also closed his eyes. _This feels right, _he mused as sleep took over him. _I can't believe in only one night..._

The End!

Thank you every one! Here is the Sneak Preview of the next story:

"_What is only a two drink difference! I can't do this any more Ron, you said you would love me forever!" she cried. Ron looked at her, but turned back to the road._

"_I think I have to rethink what I said!" He was stopped by a red light, only a street away. Hermione looked at him in horror. The car was deathly silent. _

" _'Mione, I didn't mean it I'm..." He stopped as Hermione screamed. Ron barely caught what she was shouting about._

_A huge white truck, was driving erratically on the street. It was heading the wrong way, on their street. There was no time to move._

_A scream rang through his ears. No two screams, or maybe three? He lost all senses except for his hearing and seeing. His brain also seemed to shut down temporarily_

_There was the impact. The sound of metal crunching against metal. Then, was that glass shattering? _

_He could now recognize the sounds. The loudest shriek, was Hermione's. The next one was Rose's. It was a bit quieter than hers, more babylike. Finally, who was that man screaming? _

_Wait, it was him._

_Suddenly everything became dark. They had forgotten they were Wizards. Shouting and pain followed with the darkness. He couldn't decipher what hurt most. The shooting pain, as if he was being torn apart, or the deathly screams of the women he loves._

_Then he lost all sight and senses. There was nothing anymore._

_Thank you to everyone!_

_I hope you like the next story!_


	7. Ron and Hermione Part 1

_I would like to personally thank everyone who read the first story, I hope you enjoy the next one.._

_Thank you also the reviewers to the last chapter:_

_Lost 2 Love_

_Babiilove90_

_prongster_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Beta for this chapter: DistractedButSErious_

_Temporary Beta until she gets back for other chapters: The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Pairs: Ron and Hermione_

_They love each other. Ever since school, their love progressed through all their bickering. Finally something clicked, and they were together. They vowed that nothing would tear them a part, For Better or For Worse. But then the Worse happened years later.._

_In only one night will these seemingly loving couple decide if their love is strong enough to over come the obstacle that they have met. _

"There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."

–_**Bryant H McGill**_

Part 1

"Well think Ron. Just use your brain for one moment! Why would I be upset!" screamed Hermione tears littered her angry face. She was face to face with her husband. The man she promised to love.

They had just come home from a party hosted by Ron's brother Bill. There was a lot of alcohol being served, and both were tempted to drink some. Afterwards both came home with hurt feelings. Ron was upset that they were arguing, and Hermione was upset about something different.

Ron tried to wipe way a couple of tears, but Hermione slapped his hand away. She walked into the kitchen, and the familiar sound of a wine bottle being opened was heard. Ron swore angrily.

"Well, I don't know, Hermione. Since I am obviously inferior to you. Why are you upset this time? Apart from all the other times." He ducked as a bottle was thrown at him. It landed against the wall, red splattered on the white walls.

This wasn't the playfully bickering they did when they were in school. No it was more harsh, as though they never loved one another.

Ron hurriedly ran into the room, and grabbed the glass that Hermione was drinking from. He quickly downed it, needing something to make him feel better.

"Don't you dare turn this on me! All I wanted is a bit of affection! Harry shows Ginny affection!" she screamed. Hermione grabbed another glass, and drank up. Ron snorted.

"Oh here we go, bringing up my sister. If you want Harry so much, than why didn't you pick him? Huh?" Ron looked at her accusingly.

"Because I love you Ronald, but all I ask is for you to show some attention!" Hermione swayed and slurred her words. She had finished her seventh glass of the night. It was only ten o'clock pm.

"Yea like I believe that, sh-t!" replied Ron. He quickly regretted as more tears fell from his wife's eyes. Suddenly her sad face was replaced by an angry one. Ron ducked once more, and her glass just barely missed him.

It hit the family portrait, and all the glass decorated the floor, in a shiny pattern.

Hermione lunged for another thing to throw. She picked up another wine bottle. Before she took aim, Ron grabbed her arm. The glass quivered in their hands.

The hazel eyes met the blue ones. They started for a second, wondering what had happened. Hermione released her hold on the bottle.

The shattering of glass brought them back. Ron dropped her hand, and tenderly touched her face. Hermione turned, so all he felt was air. She suddenly started to hit Ron.

Ron let her, he would never hurt her, until she started to sob real loudly. She punched him the chest once more, and collapsed to the ground, pulling her hair. A cry from a baby was heard above them. Hermione stood up, and ran up the stairs. Ron was on her heels.

She walked into the nursery and was greeted by the cry of a one year old red haired little girl. Hermione scooped her up, an pushed pass Ron's open hands. He followed her once again into the bedroom. She set the baby down on the bed, and started to pile clothes into a bag.

"I can't do this Ron! I tell you I love you, and you don't believe me!" she screamed from the closet. Hermione walked over to the bed, and tried to shut the zipper on her designer bag.

"Where do you think you are going!" he bellowed, as Hermione finally got the bag shut, She picked it up along with Rose. Ron grabbed her arm, but dropped it as his hand started burning. He swore as she hastily put her wand back in her pocket.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled. "I am leaving Ron!" She ran down the stairs grabbing the keys to the car. She was almost to the door, when Ron blocked her way.

"No you are not taking the baby with you being like this. You could harm her!" Hermione laughed deliriously, and shoved him out the way.

Hermione walked out into the dark night. Distant barkings of dogs could be heard. She ran up to the car, and stuck Rose in her car seat, in the back. Hermione threw her bag into the trunk, and jumped inside.

She stuck the key in the ignition, and the car roared into life. Hermione paused and looked at the mirror. Her brown hair was falling out the ponytail she had made earlier. She exhaled at the sight of Ron standing behind the car.

For a few seconds she turned off the engine. Ron moved away, and walked over to the driver's seat.

When he tapped on the window, the car started again, and took off down the street.

Hermione, keep your head. _You know you should not be driving, especially with Rose in the back. _She smiled that the cooing Rose was doing. _Okay just breath, and you will make it to a hotel alright._

Hermione was five streets away from the house. She looked around and saw a sign for a hotel, about three miles away. She turned left, and kept going until a red light stopped her. She exhaled once more, and looked out the window. It was Ron on his broom. He was screaming at her to get out the car.

Luckily there were no muggles around. Hermione started to cry again, and crawled out the car. She looked at Ron, who threw his broom in the trunk. He then grabbed her, like she was some child, and pushed her into the passenger seat. She tried to embrace him, but he shook her off.

He got inside, and turned the car on. He made a quick u-turn, and sped on down the road.

"What in the world were you thinking! I thought you were smart, but no you go out driving while you're drunk! With our daughter in the car!" he shouted. Rose started to cry again.

"Nice, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black! What are you doing now?"

"I haven't had as many as you have!" Hermione laughed in a cruel way. She saw that they were only two streets away from the house. In the far off distance, as a car was approaching.

"What is only a two drink difference! I can't do this any more Ron, you said you would love me forever!" she cried. Ron looked at her, but turned back to the road.

"I think I have to rethink what I said!" He was stopped by a red light, only a street away. Hermione looked at him in horror. The car was deadly silent.

" 'Mione, I didn't mean it I'm..." He stopped as Hermione screamed. Ron barely caught what she was shouting about.

A huge white truck, was driving erratically on the street. It was heading the wrong way, on their street. There was no time to move.

A scream rang through his ears. No two screams, or maybe three? He lost all senses except for his hearing and seeing. His brain also seemed to shut down temporarily

There was the impact. The sound of metal crunching against metal. Then, was that glass shattering?

He could now recognize the sounds. The loudest shriek, was Hermione's. The next one was Rose's. It was a bit quieter than hers, more babylike. Finally, who was that man screaming?

Wait it was him.

Suddenly everything became dark. They had forgotten they were Wizards. Shouting and pain followed with the darkness. He couldn't decipher what hurt most. The shooting pain, as if he was being torn apart, or the deathly screams of the women he loves.

Then he lost all sight and senses. There was nothing anymore.


	8. Ron and Hermione Part 2

_Thank you to all who reviewed!:_

_Babiilove90_

_prongster_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Temporary Super Beta : The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Pairs: Ron and Hermione_

_They love each other. Ever since school, their love progressed through all their bickering. Finally something clicked, and they were together. They vowed that nothing would tear them a part, For Better or For Worse. But then the Worse happened years later..__In only one night will these seemingly loving couple decide if their love is strong enough to over come the obstacle that they have met. _

_A/N I do not own Harry potter only the fluff! Because fluff is fun! =)_

_**Sorry that this post is late! But there will not be a new one until about a week or two. I am going to stock up on chapters and send them off to me temporary beta, so I will be able to post in August more. The reason is I have drill team stuff in August from Monday through Friday 8a-5p, so there is like no writing time at all! I am very sorry!**_

_**If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask them =) Now on with the chapter!**_

_Suddenly everything became dark. They had forgotten they were Wizards. _

_Shouting and pain followed with the darkness. _

_He couldn't decipher what hurt most. _

_The shooting pain, as if he was being torn apart, _

_or the deathly screams of the women he loves._

_Then he lost all sight and senses. There was nothing anymore._

"'ose! 'er my nee!" he said those words quietly in his sleep. "It's all my fault, I am sorry!" He could hear someone move slightly by him. Their shoes squeaked lightly.

"Ginny, He is awake!" softly shouted a voice. When he was sure that the voice was gone he took a chance, and opened his eyes.

They were very sore. Every body part was sore. He tried to lift his arm but winced at the needle in it. His leg was bandaged up, and his head felt heavy. It hurt to breath. He weakly put a hand to his head. The bandages were thick there.

Harry entered the room alone. He walked up to the bed, and patted Ron's hand lightly. "I am so glad that you guys are alright. "'Mione is in the other room. She is as banged up as you." Harry walked the short distance back to his chair.

Ron could make out a small bundle in the chair beside him. It must have been James. His little brown eye peeked at his uncle, but was quickly covered up. Harry patted him on the back.

"W-what happened?" Ron stuttered through those two words. It hurt to talk. Harry's green eyes became downcast. He continued to rub his son's back. Finally Harry spoke, looking bravely in his friend's eyes.

"You got into a car accident." Suddenly the memory rushed at Ron. The pain, the screaming, and the lights, smacked him hard in the brain. Ron groaned and pulled his hands to his head.

"My fault." was all he could say. Harry stood up and removed his hands.

"No, Ron some teenagers ran into your car head on. They are okay, not as bad as you guys though. You also lost your license, but so did the teens." said Harry sadly. Ron shook his head violently, not caring that he was becoming dizzy.

"No, Harry! I pushed her out the door, I made her leave and use the car at night... Wait what happened to Rose?" Harry actually started to tear up.

"Ron, she is alive." Ron nodded waiting for him to speak more. Harry hung his head. "It's better if the healer tells you. I-I can't. She is in the nursery ward." Harry pushed Ron down as the Healer came in.

"Hello Mister Weasley. I jut finished on your wife. Let's heal you up, okay?" Ron nodded impatiently at him. The healer raised his wand, and the bandages came off. Ron moved his sore leg. The healer smiled sadly at him and left.

Harry proceeded to help him out of bed. He gave Ron a cane, and the red headed man limped of to find out about his child. Harry stood there sadly watching, praying that he would take the news okay.

Hermione was up ten minutes earlier. She had two broken arms, muggle stitches on her leg from where glass pierced her, and all sorts of bruises. Ginny walked up slowly to her sister in law.

"Hermione! I am glad you are awake! I just called the Healer in, to finish you up." Hermione nodded impatiently. She looked around for Rose. Her bushy hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Hermione what happened?" asked Ginny, bouncing her second son. Al looked at his aunt with a worried face. The boy begged to be put down. Ginny gently plopped him onto the floor.

"Me and Ron got into a fight, and then I left. He came back after me, and then that is when a car hit us. It's all my fault! I left drunk with Rose. I started the fight!" cried Hermione desperately. Ginny shook her head sadly.

"Hermione it is neither you fault as much it is Ron's! It was some other driver who hit you two!" Her words bounced of Hermione not leaving any form of comfort. Hermione fidgeted with the sheets as the healer came in.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione flinched at the title. Strange she never minded being called Mrs. Weasley before. "Sorry about the muggle stitches, I came in after they did them." He waved his wand over hear, and the stitches removed themselves, and healed the wound. There still, was a lengthy scar. Her arms were also released from the wrappings.

"All done. I can't do anything about the bruising. It should go away in a few weeks."  
"Healer, where is my daughter?" The healer stiffened. Hermione could have sworn she heard Ginny sniffle. The healer looked at the mother with pain in his eyes.

"She is in the nursery, I only know some information, but another healer can tell you more." The healer quickly left before Hermione could ask another question.

Hermione sat up in bed. She slipped on some slippers, and stood up. A shooting pain shot up her leg. Ginny quickly ran to her side. Hermione gently pushed her away, and the brown haired mother ran out the room.

Ron did not like what he was seeing. His wife was standing across the room from him over some bassinet. He could hear muffled sobs. Ron limped over to Hermione's bent form. He gasped.

Rose looked peaceful sleeping. Her red curls lifted slightly and then fell at her every breath. She looks fine, what was Harry talking about?

"Hello, I take it that you two are her parents?" asked a different healer. See had long black hair tied messily into a bun. "My name is Yvonne, and.."

"No time for pleasantness! Tell us what is wrong with Rose!" snapped Ron. Yvonne did not glare back at him. She was used to parents being angry. The healer instead pulled back the pink blanket covering up the little girl. Rose's legs were now able to be seen. Everything still looked normal.

"I don't know how to say this but during the accident Her legs were crushed. We were able to restore them, but she can't move them. There is very little brain activity going on for her legs." Yvonne watched the mother crumple down on to the floor. Howling with sobs that matched her husband's.

"Yvonne, there must be something! A spell or a potion or.." Ron trailed off, his blue eyes looking for an answer. The healer shook her head.

"We can't fix neurotic damage. She might regain uses in her legs, but we are not sure."

"She just learned to stand!" whispered softly by Hermione. Her hands swept over her child's legs.

"It is okay for you guys to take her home today, but we need to see her in about a week." Yvonne left the room. She wanted to comment on the fact that during the conversation the parents never comforted each other, or looked one another in the eye. Yvonne left it alone, and went down a flight of stairs.

The parents continued to watch their helpless child.

"She is alive, that is one thing we should be grateful about." commented Ron patting Rose's head. The little girl opened her eyes and yawned. She smiled at her parents.

But why do I not feel grateful? Asked Ron. She is alive, but because of me she will miss out on a lot in life.

Rose yawned again and a funny look came onto her face. Ron knew that she was trying to kick her legs. A scared look and desperation came onto the child's face. Hermione burst into new tears, for she also knew what the child was trying to do.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione picked up the little girl. She looked at the wall as she spoke.

"Let's go to the... house." She could not bring herself to say home. "Home" was for happy people, and she felt she could never be happy again. Ron nodded at the floor. The parents walked out the room after Ron had tucked the blanket around Rose.

They could not look at each other in the eye. They did not want the other to see their guilt for what their actions had caused.

_I hoped you enjoyed it_

_R and R! =)_


	9. Ron and Hermione Part 3

_Thank you to all who reviewed!:_

_Lost 2 Love_

_prongster_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Babiilove90_

_Pairs: Ron and Hermione_

_They love each other. Ever since school, their love progressed through all their bickering. Finally something clicked, and they were together. They vowed that nothing would tear them apart, For Better or For Worse. But then the Worse happened years later..__In only one night will these seemingly loving couple decide if their love is strong enough to over come the obstacle that they have met. _

_A/N I do not own Harry potter only the fluff! Because fluff is fun! =)_

Temporary beta for this chapter: LivinLaVidaLou

**Sorry this chapter was late!!**

Part 3

Hermione and Ron were very quiet on the way home. There was no sound made throughout the drive except for the random coos from Rose. Ron was frustrated that he could not drive anymore. He did not voice his opinion however.

Hermione was experiencing many emotions.

Guilt, for what she had caused to Rose and for being the whole cause of the argument in the first place.

Fear, that Ron would never love her again. Also she was scared that the muggle police would stop her, for she had no license.

Lastly Frustration for her actions the previous night.

When they arrived at the house Hermione picked up Rose, and quickly strode up to the nursery. Ron however went to repair the damage. He did it by hand**;** it felt more relaxing.

Ron picked up the glass from the picture frame. He swore as the glass slid on his hand. A paper thin scratch arose, but small drops of blood still appeared. Ron impatiently wiped his hands on his jeans.

_What was a little cut? How could that compare to the trauma he has put on his child? _The scary thing that Ron realized was he liked it when the glass cut him. It took his mind off on the other pain he was feeling.

The red head stood up,and walked over to the counter; it was littered with two cups and a half full wine bottle. He took a small sip, and put the bottle back into the fridge.

Ron then proceeded to limping up the stairs. The stairs creaked as he walked upon one. Ron finally made it all the way up even dealing with his sore leg.

He smiled at the sight of his wife. Hermione was holding Rose, and hummed lightly to the little girl. Ron walked beside them, and Hermione stiffened. This movement went noticed by Ron; wiping the smile clean off his face.

Rose looked up at her father and smiled. The young girl was still a bit fussy. Hermione laid her into the crib.

The parents watched her. Rose closed her eyes, and looked as though she was thinking hard. She then opened them to reveal her brown eyes. The girl's big toe twitched slightly. Rose seemed content. She closed her eyes, and opened them once again. This time no part of her foot moved. Rose banged her hands down onto the mattress in frustration, and began to wail. Hermione burst into new tears. Ron was slightly shocked that she still had some left in her.

He leaned in to his wife and caressed her cheek. He still could not bring himself to look her in the eyes. His wife turned to him and glared.

"Ron, I think it would be better if you stayed somewhere else for awhile. You can still visit Rose. But I think I need some time...alone" her tone was as though she was some Realtor telling homeowners they were losing their house.

Ron's eyes widened slightly, but he just nodded. "Sure, whatever."Ron said, his ears turning an angry shade of magenta, "Just kick me out of my own house!" He slammed a fist into the wall, welcoming the pain like he did for the small cut. Hermione watched him as he brushed the white dust off his fist.

"What about our vows? We are supposed to stick together!" Ron had no idea why he was quoting this. Deep down he thought Hermione had the right for them to be separated for awhile.

Hermione watched him as he brushed the white dust off his fist. Ron then stroked Rose's silky curls, and the little girl smiled at him again. He looked at her sadly, if only she knew that is was him how caused all this trouble and pain.

Hermione continued to watch him leave into the bedroom. Ron summoned his clothes with magic, and slumped back into the nursery. He kissed Rose, and repaired the wall. and then vanished from the pink nursery. He gave one last fleeting look to Hermione, staring at her nose, then vanished without another word

Hermione walked over to the newly repaired hole. She still could feel the warmth from the magic. Tears marched silently down her face. She was heavy hearted, and there was another emotion.

Wh_at is this feeling? Disappointment? Am I disappointed that Ron did not argue to stay? He must still be mad at me for what I caused._

Hermione walked away from the wall, as if she was walking away from her Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**R**onniekins! What are you doing here?" asked Molly Weasley. It was around eight at night, and she was was about to retire to bed. "Are you okay? I heard about the car accident. Where is Hermione and Rose?"she added looking around, hoping for a glimpse of them. Ron just shook his head and walked in with a limp. He sat himself on a couch, as Molly ran to get tea.

Ron could not bring himself to drink the warm liquid; even though he was cold. It was not due to the temperature though. Molly sat beside him, and Arthur came in. He stood looking at his son.

Molly placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. He shrugged it off, he did not deserve the comfort. He had hurt his wife and child, and the only thing he deserved was to die.

Die a horrible painful death.

"Ron, tell me what happened." said Molly calmly stroking her child's back as Arthur took a seat across from them. Her youngest son began to cry uncontrollably. He continued to let out every tear for the next ten minutes. As the salty droplets fell to the floor it was like each one carried a small part of pain in it.

His shoulders heaved after awhile. Ron wiped his nose nosily on his sleeve,Molly offered him a tissue, which he used to blow his nose and began to tell his parents what happened. Once the man was done, he turned away from his parents' wistful eyes.

"Ron, you know Hermione loves you, and Rose will be fine." said Arthur. Ron let out a dark mysterious chuckle.

"You think the life is all sunshine, lollipops and rainbows with teddy bears. Well it is not.(**!)** Because of me, my wife will never love me, and my daughter will never walk!" Molly shook her head, and pulled Ron's face to hers.

"Ron, it was not your fault! It may seem bad, but in time you both will forgive each other." Molly embraced her youngest boy. Ron briefly returned the hug, but the broke it off.

He stood, and walked up the stairs to his old room.

Molly watched her son's back as he went, tears gathering energy in her eyes. Arthur turned to his wife "Molly, promise me that you will not go and try to fix things between them. They need to work it out on their own." Molly looked in his blue eyes. She nodded quietly, and sipped her tea.

TBC

_Sorry this is short, but the drama should happen in the next chapter!_

_This was a introducer to the next chapters._

_R and R!_


	10. Ron and Hermione Part 4

_Thanks to all who reviewed:_

_doctorwhobeth_

_ObesessedRHShipper_

_Temporary Beta for this chapter: The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

Part 4

Ron sat on the couch watching everyone party in front of him. They were celebrating another promotion that his dad had got. He sighed and looked over into the kitchen. All the girls were in there, chatting merrily. Usually Hermione would be in there, laughing her bright laugh.

The laugh he missed.

Ron had been at the Burrow for almost four days. He was able to visit Rose yesterday and the day before that. There was no change in her condition and she constantly cried, wanting to be able to move.

The cry pierced his soul.

Harry came in from out side, sweating. He brushed his wet bangs out his eyes, showing briefly his scar. Harry took a seat down next to his friend. Al bounced happily on his lap.

Ron looked at the little boy. He was a couple of months older than Rose and he wiggled his legs freely while trying to stand in Harry's lap. He babbled nonsense to Harry. Ron looked pained, wishing he was holding his daughter and watching her trying to stand up in his lap.

Would she ever be able to stand again?

Harry looked at Ron, staring at Al. He sat the small boy on the ground and Al began to amused himself with Harry's shoe.

"Have you talked to Hermione yet?" he asked, wriggling his shoe to amuse Al even more.

"No." Harry looked at Ron, waiting for him to say more. " She just hands me Rose and her bag and then leaves the room."

"I'm sorry Ron. You should go and sit her down. Or don't leave until you two talk." Ron shook his head. "Are you scared of her? Are you scared of your own wife?" Ron winced at the word "wife". It felt new and strange to him.

"No, it's just that," Ron started to breath heavily, trying to control the tear that threatened to form. "Yes, I am scared for her to see how guilty I am for causing all this."

Ron turned to Harry. "It's because of me, my daughter might never be able to walk. Its because of me, my wife does not love me anymore. You have no idea what I said to her before the accident. In that one night. In only one night I effed up everything." Ron began to sob lightly in his hands. Harry placed a warm hand on his friends heaving shoulder.

Al,catching onto the mood, placed his hand on Ron's leg. The red head man smiled at the little boy.

"Ron, its not your fault!" Ron shook his head, the same way he did in the hospital. "Go talk to her, and you will realize that it wasn't." Ron shrugged and stood up.

"Okay I will." Harry smiled sadly at him.

"Also, you have to be at work tomorrow. Kingsley says we need your weird humour." Ron forced a chuckle. He then disapparted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron stood outside his house. Usually he just apparates inside, but today, like the past days, he couldn't just barge in on Hermione.

The house looked dreary and in need of attention. Ron pushed a dead daisy that littered the garden. It was weird that all of the daisies died in only four days, so Hermione must have killed them.

They were what her and Ron planted when they first moved in.

_The flowers are dead, probably like our love._

Ron placed his hand on the door knob, and opened it. It usually was locked, but today it wasn't.

He could hear the sound of water running from the kitchen. It sounded as if dishes were being washed.

"Hermione?" asked Ron tentatively closing the door behind him. He placed a hand on the table by the door. The water stopped. He could her a small rustle. Suddenly his wife appeared wiping her hands on a small towel, that Molly gave them.

She looked at him, for a couple of seconds. Her breathing was very steady.

"Hermione?" he asked again. Hermione sniffed, and ran full sped at him. Her hair looked like a blur as she came at him like a missile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron walked into work the next day whistling. He grinned at Harry's secretary and strolled into Harry's office. Ron closed the door loudly and Harry jumped up. He looked and his grinning friend and smiled.

"So the talk between you and Hermione went well?" he asked shuffling papers into a file. Ron took a chair in front of his desk.

"Yep, as soon as I walked into the door, Hermione attacked me and.."

"She attacked you? And you are smiling about that?" he questioned. Ron roared with laughter.

"Yep, and we did it right there.."

"Ron! I don't want to hear about this! Mate we are pals, but Hermione is like a sister to me." Harry shook his head, as Ron smiled at him.

"Well, after that, we held each other, and bam!" He slapped the desk for emphasize, rattling the pictures' frames. "I am back to living with her and Rosie." If Ron really paid attention to Harry's face, the smile would have been wiped clean.

"Ron, that is not talking with each other. Did you guys ever talk about what happened?" Ron looked at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. He then returned his eyes to Harry's.

"Well no, there wasn't enough time in between.." Ron winked at Harry, and the black haired man pretended to shiver.

"Well, I better get to my spot. See you later boss." said Ron. The man stood up and moved over to the door.

"Wait Ron," Harry stood up, and walked over to his friend. " Are you guys ever going to talk about what happened?" asked Harry as he held onto Ron's sleeve. He let go as Ron shook his head.

"That's the difference about me and you, Har. Me and Hermione don't have to speak about anything, we just understand each other!" He whistled, and walked out the door. Harry could have swore that he had a swing to his steps.

"What ever you say, Ron." Harry walked back over to his desk, and began to indulge himself with the load of papers that Kingsley gave him. "What ever you say."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"C'mon Ron, we have to get going!" shouted Hermione, bouncing Rose from downstairs. Ron threw on his trainers, and rushed down the steps. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and she blushed. They were touching each other more, but rarely looked another in the eye, except for a few seconds.

Ron grabbed Rose from Hermione, and the girl patted him on the face lightly. Her brown eyes sparkled. Ron kissed her small forehead,as Hermione handed him the baby bag.

They walked out the door to their car. Hermione jumped into the driver's seat, as Ron placed the child in her new car seat. (They had to get a new one, for she was scared of her other one.) Ron then slid in the passenger's seat. He still was grumbled slightly, because he lost his license.

Hermione drove down a couple of streets into a barren area. They all piled out the car.

"Ron, I wish we could just apparate from the house, instead of doing this all day! What if the muggle police find out I don't have an license?" Ron patted her arm trying to balance Rose.

"Relax 'Mione! It's just down the street. Plus its rules at the ministry to act like muggles if we live in a muggle neighbor hood." Hermione nodded, and placed a disillusion charm on the car. They grabbed hands, and disapparated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning," said a man in white. He smiled at Rose, who was playing on the small bed. "My name is Dr. Lorks. Okay, so we are doing a check up on Rose? "

Hermione nodded. "Yes." The Dr. smiled.

"So we need some head scans, I will be right back with her." The man picked up Rose, and she began to bable. They left the room.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" asked Hermione quietly.

_If she isn't then I don't know what I would do._ Ron shrugged.

"I sure hope so." said Ron.

_Or It will be all my fault. _

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded.

_If she isn't it will be all my fault,_ she thought.

The Dr. came back with Rose, thirty minutes later, and laid the sleeping girl down. He then left without an word. Hermione quickly busied himself with putting a blanket over her sleeping form. Ron watched her tenderly touch her and linger on Rose's foot.

As he watched, Dr. Lorks came back in. He sat down, facing the parents.

"We looked at the x-rays, and…" His eyes looked sad. "It looks like she will never walk, or stand again." Hermione began to bawl loudly. She placed her head into her hands, and let out all her pain. Ron looked at the Dr. staring the man down.

"There is no chance that she might be able to walk?" He asked. It felt as if his world was falling apart. Hermione's cries sounded far off.

The Dr. looked at Ron. He stood up, and walked over to the door. "There is a small chance that she could, bur sir, it's not likely at all. I am sorry. She might be able to mover her legs, but they might never be strong enough for her to stand." Ron stared at him as he left. He didn't even stay to offer any words of comfort.

Rose continued to sleep, ignorant of the fact of what her parents have done to her. Ron did not try to touch Hermione. He felt as if he did, she would finally see his guilt. Hermione just continued to cry loudly.

Ron began to tear up. A nurse came in with tissues. Hermione snatched them, and wiped her eyes. She hurriedly picked up Rose, as Ron grabbed her stuff. Neither looked another in the eye. Hermione brushed past him to the door, as Ron lingered for a bit. He felt odd, as if the guilt had eaten his organs.

It was as if he died inside.

_I hoped you liked it!_

_Sorry if it does not seem dramatic enough, I kinda used all my drama efforts for the next stories =)_

_R and R_


	11. Ron and Hermione Part 5

_Thank You to all who reviewed:_

_Franshes_

_Lost 2 Love_

_ObsessedRHShipper_

_ronmione4life_

_Babiilove90_

_doctorwhobeth_

_Temporary Beta for the_ last_ chapter: The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Please my grammar for this chapter, I forgot to have it read by my temporary beta!_

_Oh I also have three new stories up, and you should go check them out!_

**What Would It be Like.. **-All HP characters and their thoughts about certain aspects in their life.

**United They Stand, Divided We Conquero**r - about the Potter kids as orphans trying to find their mother, and avoid the evil that seems to follow them.

**Don't Forget Your Vows **-Drama/ Soap Opera about all HP characters, but mostly Ginny and Harry

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the couple got home there was no fight. There was no need. Both had an understanding of the situation. Ron quietly packed his bags, and left the house without a word to Hermione.

He cried as he apparated to the Burrow. Cried that his daughter would never be able to walk, that all this was his fault,

That Hermione never tried to stop him from leaving.

Hermione crawled into a fetal position, on her bed, after she put Rose down for a nap. She let out all the pain and sorrow she was feeling.

She also set a personal record that night.

The record for hours spent crying.

Eight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was eight days after the doctors appt. and Ron had came by only once to take Rose out for the day. When he came he never looked at his wife, just at their daughter.

Hermione stopped going to work, leaving only notice that she was sick.

Her days were spent crying, and trying to find some sort of cure for Rose. Her efforts failed, and everything she tried didn't help.

Hermione also stopped drinking, for awhile. It was alcohol that caused this, and she promised herself that she would never drink again.

The promise lasted two days when she finally succumbed to the drink. It offered her a small relief from her pain.

Ron, however, was slacking off at work. Many times in the past days Harry would have to come to his office and comfort him, for his co workers told the Head Auror that his friend was crying.

Ron wasn't ashamed of the crying. He was more ashamed of himself. So much that he would hardly visit his daughter.

Harry and Ginny were extremely worried, and decided it was time they really helped their friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hermione?" asked Ginny from the doorway. She was struggling with both her boys. Ginny put them done, and the boys scampered off. The house was a total mess. Clothes, dishes, and trash littered the floor. Ginny picked up a fork, before James finds it and got any ideas.

Ginny walked into the living room. She smiled sadly at her oldest son in his little overalls. He was patting Hermione's head, as his Auntie cried. Al was busy building blocks with Rose.

Ginny walked over, and sat down on the couch; after she removed several shoes and clothes. She laid a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. Hermione flinched at the touch, but looked up. Her brown eyes were barely visible for their were extremely puffy.

"Oh Ginny!" she moaned, and started to cry on the redhead's shoulder. Ginny shushed her, and patted her back. James had a worried look upon his small face, but his mother whispered that every thing was fine.

"Shhh, its okay Hermione! Don't cry." She repeated these words, putting as much sympathy in them. Hermione finally lifted her head, and gulped air like a fish out of water. "You wait her, and I will get some tea." Just like a little girl, her friend obeyed.

Ginny gasped at the state of the kitchen. Days worth of dishes were piled up in the small sink. The fridge was giving of a mysterious odor, and Ginny was barely able to see the floor.

She grabbed her wand from her sleeve, and waved it in a sweeping motion. The kitchen magically started to clean itself up.

Against her better judgment she peeked into the fridge, and was hit with a wave of stink. There was an odd bloody package in the middle. Ginny knew it was a dragon's heart. Commonly used in advanced potions.

It took her ten minutes to finish up the tea. When she came back out a smile appeared on her face. James and Al were helping Rose build a tower. Her nieces knee started to twitch. Ginny dropped the cups onto the table, and began to watch Rose hopefully.

"Her leg does that a lot. I told the doctor, but they said it would happen a lot." supplied Hermione. She sounded like she had a head cold. Ginny blushed a bit, and handed Hermione a cup.

"Hermione, we need to talk about this." said Ginny. Hermione downed her tea, and Ginny gave her her cup.

Hermione took it and sighed. "No, nothing needs to be said. Ron has left me, cause of what I have done. Its all my fault and.." The woman trailed off as she heard Rose whimper. James had accidentally thrown her red block out of her reach.

The little girl had her arm stretched out trying to reach the far away block. Rose banged her fists in frustration. She tried to move her legs, but they were unresponsive. Rose began to cry.

Hermione made to grab her, but Ginny pushed her back down. "Watch," she said. Hermione glared at her, but followed suit.

Al watched his cousin squirm and cry. He tilted his head to the side, and patted Rose on the shoulder. Al then toddled unsteadily over to the block, and picked it up. He walked back over, after falling, and handed his cousin the toy.

The little girl hesitated at first, but grinned at him, and added it to the top of the tower. Hermione began to smile, and looked around for James. The older boy had walked off somewhere.

Suddenly the red head boy came in with a long line of tissue trailing behind. Rose looked at him as he began to wiped her eyes. She smiled and James gave her a hug.

Ginny turned to the mother, and smiled at her friend's smile. Ginny knew that Hermione understood the symbolism to the kids' actions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny bustled threw the kitchen. "Harry we are home!" A tall man with unruly black hair popped into the kitchen. He smiled at his family.

"Daddy!" screamed his sons, and Harry was knocked flat on his back due to the two boys. Ginny winced as bone hit tile, but she knew Harry did not mind. The unruly boys climbed on his chest, and began to hit him.

Harry laughed at their feeble punches. "okay, Daddy surrenders!" The boys climbed off, but Harry pinned them down and began to tickle them without mercy.

"How did it go," he shouted over his son's squeals. Ginny took a seat and grinned at her boys.

"Good. I invited Hermione to dinner like we planned." Harry nodded. He walked over to her, with the boys clinging to his legs.

"Perfect! I just talked to Ron, and he is coming also." Harry took out his wand, and levitated the hyper boys into the air. They screamed with joy, as they were lifted on to a parent's lap.

James started to pull at Harry's hair. "I sure hope this works." he said. Ginny nodded, and placed her hand on his.

"It just has to Harry. It just has to."

TBC

**I would like to apologize, but I am getting kinda bored of this story. So I am rushing to get it over with. So I am sorry if it is lacking drama. Well here is the Sneak Preview of the Next Story just to keep everyone interested: Rose and Scorpius.**

"_Okay, how did you feel about Malfoy?" _

_Rose felt a tear form in her eye. "Well I knew I loved him in my sixth year, and," she blushed at the next part of words that came out her mouth, " he wanted us to sleep together, but I told him no, and that I wanted to wait til I was married. He seemed okay with this."_

_Dr. Taylor just sat there, chewing on his lip, watching Rose. Nothing was making sense. "But how did this happen?" he asked, gesturing at her appearance._

_Rose stood up abruptly, and put her coat back on. Dr. Taylor stood up with her discarding his notes. "I don't want to talk about it."_

_She then burst into tears as Dr. Taylor placed a hand on her shoulder. He wrapped his dark muscular arms around her, and held her like a small child._

_Rose did not want him to stop, but in the past months she realized that good things come to an end. She broke away from the therapist, and walked hurriedly out the door._

"_I will be back next week." was the last words she said as her form left his sight._

_Dr. Taylor stood there with questions and thoughts racing in his mind. But the main thought was how good it felt to hold her in his arms._

_Rose also loved how it felt to be with the therapist, but deep down she still nursed a spot in her heart for Scorpius. She knew it was wrong to still care for the man who had hurt her, but maybe she wasn't as smart and strong as she thought she was._

_**I hope you liked this one, and understood the symbolism.**_

_**R and R**_


	12. Ron and Hermione Part 6

_Thank You to all who reviewed:_

_Lost 2Love_

_Rebecca S- Okay, I have no idea about children, but thanks for your input. Hmm, I will just say Yin is a very special magical child._

_Franshes_

_Also none of the stories will comply with each other, that is why Yin was not mentioned. Thank you Franshes for bringing that up._

_**Temporary Beta:** LivinLaVidaLou _

_Also please go check out my other stries, and my newer one:_

**Dumby's Boys:** AU Harry P and Ron W have been accepted to a all boys school for manners. What they least expected is everything is all a lie. The friends will find themselves learning into the past of the Mysterious school and Founder Albus Dumbledore. No HPRW slash.

Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Part 6

Ron hurried into inside the small restaurant, searching for the familiar red and black haired people. He smiled once he saw them seated in a small private booth.

Ron walked over, and fixed his collar. "Sorry that I am late guys. I totally remembered..." Ron stopped in mid sentence as he stared at the other guest seated next to Ginny. Ron blubbered nonsense, and Harry seated him.

"What the heck is this!" asked Hermione, outraged. Her hair was done lazily into a bun, but still had an elegant flair to it. Yet still, she felt very ungroomed.

Hermione turned to Ginny and glared. "What are you two playing at." Ginny quickly grabbed her cup, and motioned for Harry to speak.

Harry cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Well me and Ginny had a great idea to have you both here for dinner." Harry signaled the waiter over and ordered a round of bread sticks.

When the steamy platter arrived, Ron quickly stuffed one into his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes at him, and knew what he was doing.

"So, how is work Ron." asked Ginny pleasantly. Harry reached under the table and grabbed her knee in thanks. Ron jumped up slightly.

He swallowed and spoke. "It was okay, I mean there wasn't much to do." Ginny smiled but it was a cross bred of a smile and frown. Ron didn't leave any room for her to make Hermione comment on it.

"Well I know Hermione has her hands full. There was that new broom regulation passed a couple of days ago." started Harry. Ginny grinned, and wrapped her foot around his. Hermione looked at Harry with her head slightly tilted.

"I haven't been to work at all." Harry looked like someone in an awkward situation. For this was It was an awkward situation. Harry coughed, and dug into the bread, just like Ron had.

The booth was quiet except from the sound of chewing. Ginny looked at Harry and mouthed, _Plan B. _Harry nodded, and Ginny secretly dialed a number on her cellphone.

Harry jumped up, with very bad acting, as it began to ring. He silently apologized, and left the booth by sliding past Ron. Ron gave his sister a curious look, but she just smiled back in return.

Harry dashed back in in a huffy manor.

"Whats wrong?" asked Ginny in a fake tone of curiosity. Hermione could tell she was acting, who couldn't.

Harry grabbed a bread stick. "The babysitter we hired is threatening to sue us if we don't get home right now. Something about James and fireworks, again. Sorry guys." he added to Hermione and Ron. Ron made to sit up, but Harry shoved him down.

"No, stay and enjoy yourselves. Just put everything on my tab." Ginny rose, and the waiter brought over their coats. He then shuffled away.

Ginny and Harry made to leave, but Ginny took out her wand first. She waved it over her brother and his wife, and then her and Harry left smiling.

The booth was sucked into silence. Hermione could not help but glare at Ron. In reality she was glaring at the freckles on his cheeks.

She was very angry for several reasons. One is letting herself be tricked into the whole dinner shenanigan. The other was for how Ron left them again, when both her and Rose needed him most.

_You can't be mad at him for leaving,_ she mused. _You are the one who started all the mess._

When he made no point into speaking, she stood up to leave.

To her surprise she was thrown back into her chair. Ron watched with his mouth slightly open. He tried to leave, but he was also thrown back.

"Curse her," muttered Hermione as she pulled out her menu. "I should have known with their shoddy acting." Ron laughed, but faltered as Hermione looked his way.

"Sorry, but that is them Potters for ya." he said this with a light conversational tone. Hermione giggled, and the couple began to share memories about the four of them.

"Yea, and Harry was actually surprised that it was Ginny who kept cutting up his socks! I told him it was Ginny who did it, and not James." Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, and Ron couldn't help but smile at her. Her laugh was a rich melody to his ears.

Hermione hiccuped, and took a sip of water. "Rose misses you." Ron stuttered, and began to drown himself in his juice. Both hastily avoided looking at another as the booth was enveloped into silence again.

"Hermione," said Ron as she also said his name Ron and Hermione both said each others name at the same time, for both wanted to start a conversation. He looked briefly at her face, as she did to his.

"You speak first," she offered.

Ron gulped back the rush of saliva that entered his mouth. "I just wanted to say... how pretty your dress is." He kicked himself mentally. Hermione sniffed, and thanked him.

Without warning She then violently threw the platter of bread at him, it hit the opposite wall.

Ron yelped. "What the bloody heck was that for!" he became very red, and the anger swelled up in him.

Hermione gave him a pity look. "Oh like you don't know!" She retrieved the Platter, and raised it above her head. "You leave me and Rose, and the expect me to be all happy tonight and forgive you just like that?" The words flew from her mouth like sour spit, she snapped her fingers for emphasis. She chucked the platter again, and Ron was almost hit. Luckily he ducked at the right moment.

Hermione felt wrong for blaming Ron, even though it was her fault.

"What do you mean I left! You kicked me out." his voiced lost an octave as he said the next part, "I would have stayed, but you didn't want me."

Hermione paused in the act of hurling her fork at him. It clattered nosily to the table.

"I wanted you to stay," she admitted. Ron looked at her with hope in his eyes.

Silence spread again, and Ron couldn't take it anymore. He also did not want to get hit with anything else.

"I am so sorry, 'Mione. For being a bad husband and dad to causing all this." Hermione stared at him, as he folded over the table in tears. None of the other diners noticed them, and the waiter had not even come back to refill the basket.

Hermione placed a hand on Ron's arm. "Its not your fault, its mine." her voice was as quiet as a mouse.

Ron looked up at her, and their eyes locked into place. He sighed at how beautiful there were, and Hermione did the same. They continued to gaze deeply. The air around them eased up slightly.

"I forgot how blue your eyes look in the light." commented Hermione after five minutes of awkward silence. Both blushed.

"And I forgot how many dark brown stripes there are in your light brown eyes." Hermione looked at him in wonder. "Sixteen." he added in an afterthought. Hermione silently urged him to speak more.

Ron's blushed deepened to his ears. "Well I used to count them, when we were alone together." Hermione smiled, and the air eased up even more. Ron grinned back shiftily at her.

"Wait." he said suddenly. Hermione's smile began to fall. "All this can't be your fault."

Hermione shook her head tears threatening to form. "It is! I was the one who started the argument.."

Ron interrupted her. "I was the one who basically shoved you out the house.."

"I left though.."

"You should have! I was being a pillock..."

"But I was drinking.."

"And so was I." Ron watched the tears fall down Hermione's face. He sat back in his his seat, and closed his eyes. "Hermione, I think Harry and Ginny are right." he swallowed back spit nervously. "It wasn't really are fault what happened to Rose."

Hermione impatiently wiped away her tears. "No matter, I started that stupid fight with you." She silently shredded a napkin.

"But everyone fights. Nobody is perfect. And you had a reason to get mad. I should be more affectionate." Hermione laughed deliriously.

"Ron, I did not mean that. You are affectionate, and thats why I love you." She let go of the shredded tissue, and it floated down on to the table. "I still do."

Ron leaned over, and grabbed her hand. "I love you too." he lifted her chin so they were eye to eye. "I was an idiot for saying I didn't before we crashed. I would have always regretted it eternally if something happened to you after I said I didn't love you."

Hermione's smile returned with more joy then ever. They leaned in closer, until there was barely a half of an inch between them.

"Ron, you are all I want. Exactly the way you are." He grinned, and kissed her.

It was brief, but their was intense passion in it.

Ron looked at her as if she was the moon. "Wow don't I feel like a little kid." He laughed alone. Hermione blinked and thought of the scenes she witnessed awhile ago. Ron looked at her, and snapped his fingers in her face.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something that happened." Ron clutched her hand tighter to signal her to speak. Hermione looked down, but Ron rose her face to his again.

She began to explain what happened. "...that was when I realized the symbolism in their actions. We were James and Ginny and Harry were Al. Rose was herself and somewhat us at the same time." Ron actually understood what she was getting at.

"James took something away from her, and when Al tried to help her she did not want it. Then she took it, and everything got better." Hermione nodded at him with a calm feeling.

She looked away from Ron again. "Do you think we will be able to get through all this together for now on?" she whispered. Ron grabbed her chin again, and held it in place.

"Yes, I vow to never leave you or Rose again. We promised each other a long time ago to stick together, for better..."

Hermione interrupted him. "Or for worse." Ron nodded and smiled as he leaned in to kiss her once more. "I love you, Ron."

"As I love you, Hermione." They kissed again,and found the waiter watching them.

He coughed, "Would you like to leave now?" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and nodded, but Ron kept his seat. His wife gave him a curious look.

"Well Harry did say we could eat and put it on his tab." Hermione laughed at him. "But how about we order everything off the menu."

Hermione playfully slapped him. "Ron, that would be mean." but she pulled out her menu again, and began to read off several items.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next year for the small family was filled with tears, small quarrels and a surprise.

But throughout everything the couple stuck together as they vowed.

Rose had the doctors very baffled. She was showing some signs that she might not be paralyzed, but they were in awe on how she was able to move her legs more.

That was a secret Hermione and Ron kept from them. They had finally found a potion to help her regain the use and strenght in her legs, but it was slow acting and neither knew if it would work.

But they prayed and hoped.

It was a quiet night, and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Ron was in bed, cradling Hermione. The space between them was a bit awkward for her belly was beginning to protrude more in her fifth month of pregnancy.

The were out like a light, after a busy day with shopping.

Ron groaned as he felt something kicking him. "Hermione move your feet a bit."

She grumbled back a sleepy reply. "My feet are no where near you. But move your feet." Ron sighed at the continuous kicking. He opened his eyes to find a pair of brown orbs hanging over his head.

He yelped in shock, but soon realized it was Rose. She was smiling at him. Ron removed one of his arms from Hermione, and patted her cheek.

"You scared daddy, love! Whats the matter." Rose pointed out the window.

"The starts are too bright," she answered, seating herself unsteadily. "Please tell them to dim a bit." Ron laughed at her. His laugh was stopped short as sudden realization came over him.

Ron began to shake his wife. She glared up at him. "Ron, did you want to interfere with a pregnant woman and her sleep?" Ron was still in shock, but apologized.

"Look who is here." Hermione rose to see her daughter smiling at her.

"Its Rose. But.." She stuttered as she fully noticed her daughter in the room. "Rose honey, how did you get here!" She sat fully up, and Rose crawled over Ron to fill up the space that had once been occupied.

"I walked over her mummy. I fell down a couple of times, but I walked over here!" Her voice was trying to suppress glee, but she failed.

Tears of happiness began to run down the married couple's eyes, as they hugged their child.

"It seems that was the right potion." commented Ron after several minutes of love being shared in the room. Rose nodded, and stood up to show her legs were working properly.

"Or maybe it was all the praying we did," laughed Hermione. She grinned at her husband in the star light.

It was a perfect picture moment. Rose stood between her parents as they leaned into kiss each other. She giggled as they broke apart.

Ron pulled Rose into his lap, and the girl laid her face on his chest. He turned to Hemrione and spoke again. "Can you believe that in only one night we almost lost all of this." He pointed to the three almost four of them. Hermione shook her head.

"No I can't believe, but it almost did happen. But I am glad that it did." she shifted a bit over, so Ron could wrap his arm around her. "Just in only one night.."

The family looked out into the sky, and watched the stars twinkle in the sky, until they faded in the morning glow in only twenty minutes.

The End

I was hoping some would realize she would be able to walk.

I wanted it to go with the Epilogue

Sorry for losing interest in this story, but the next one will be better!

I hoped you like it, and here is the sneak preview to the next story:

"_Okay, how did you feel about Malfoy?" _

_Rose felt a tear form in her eye. "Well I knew I loved him in my sixth year, and," she blushed at the next part of words that came out her mouth, " he wanted us to sleep together, but I told him no, and that I wanted to wait til I was married. He seemed okay with this."_

_Dr. Taylor just sat there, chewing on his lip, watching Rose. Nothing was making sense. "But how did this happen?" he asked, gesturing at her appearance._

_Rose stood up abruptly, and put her coat back on. Dr. Taylor stood up with her discarding his notes. "I don't want to talk about it."_

_She then burst into tears as Dr. Taylor placed a hand on her shoulder. He wrapped his dark muscular arms around her, and held her like a small child._

_Rose did not want him to stop, but in the past months she realized that good things come to an end. She broke away from the therapist, and walked hurriedly out the door._

"_I will be back next week." was the last words she said as her form left his sight._

_Dr. Taylor stood there with questions and thoughts racing in his mind. But the main thought was how good it felt to hold her in his arms._

_Rose also loved how it felt to be with the therapist, but deep down she still nursed a spot in her heart for Scorpius. She knew it was wrong to still care for the man who had hurt her, but maybe she wasn't as smart and strong as she thought she was._


	13. Rose and Scorpius Part 1

**Thank you to **

**who reviewed the last story!**

**Summary: In only one night could you realize the truth about a person, and that same person could change your life forever. Then in another night watch the people you called family fade away from you, because of your descion. This is Rose Weasley's story.**

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Part 1**

Rose walked into the small office on the corner of an unfamiliar street. She pulled at her overlarge coat, for the collar rubbed uncomfortably around her neck. It was her least favorite coat, but best for hiding certain things.

The office had a depressing feeling to it, even though it is supposed to be a place where people come for help, a counselor place, if you must.

She walked up to the receptionist, who looked like she needed a long vacation. The lady looked over Rose and yawned. She then opened her note book.

"Name?" she asked in a dull voice.

"Rose." was all that she replied. The receptionist waited for her to say her last name, but did not push it.

She scribbled something down. "Okay, Dr. Taylor is ready for you. He is at the end of the hall." Rose nodded, and headed down the hall that was mentioned.

Her hand lingered on the door knob before she turned it. Inside sat a very young looking gentleman. He waved her over to the nearest seat. Rose took the gesture hesitantly.

The doctor smiled at her. "Hello my name is Dr. Taylor." he said kindly, "Hmm I bet you are wondering why I am so young, but I am twenty and a therapist trainee. So may I ask your name?"

Rose frowned at his improper grammar. "It is Rose. Miss Rose."

The doctor gave her a look. "Just Rose?" Rose nodded. "oh I just thought you were a Mrs., because you know."

Rose quickly looked down at the carpet. It clashed wonderfully with her black boots. She knew what he meant. It was very hard, even with her coat, to hide the bulge in her mid-section. Rose fondly placed a hand on it, trying to forget the reason why the bulge was there, and who put it there.

The doctor coughed to get her attention. "Sorry about that. So I need a few questions from you." Rose crossed her ankles, and waited for him to continue. "Okay, Do you know why you are here?"

No duh she knew why otherwise she wouldn't be here. "Yes, a doctor recommended me to see a shrink, because of the bouts of depression I have been feeling." Dr. Taylor took a note on how she tugged at her sleeve as she spoke. "Also I have been to stressed out, or according to the doctor I have been, and they are afraid I might lose the baby." The doctor opened his mouth, but Rose interrupted him. "No I am not crazy, if you were going to ask. I am also seven months pregnant. Oh, and if you weren't going to ask that, well I am only seventeen about to be eighteen."

The therapist smiled at her, showing all his teeth. He liked how frank she was. Rose could not hide the blush that played tricks on her cheeks. He was a very handsome man, but also her therapist.

"Actually I was going to ask you to take off your coat." Rose obliged, and the doctor frowned slightly. He was hoping that she was wearing a short sleeved shirt.

"So who is the father?" the doctor immediately figured out that he touched a nerve. Rose cringed at the sound of father. "We can hold on about that..."

Rose displayed a cross between a smile and frown. "I don't mind," her voice shook as she lied, "His name is Scorpius Malfoy." The doctor gave her a curious look. It was as if she said the name with fondness and also a tinge loathing.

"How did you two meet?" The therapist got up, and placed a foot stool underneath her feet. He rememberer his father used to do that for his mother. Rose smiled graciously at him, and the therapist felt a tug on his heart.

Rose situated her feet comfortably on the stool. "Thanks, my feet are very sore." She scratched distractedly at her wrist. "Well me and Scorpius met in our fifth year of school during a play that the school had. One of our teachers loved the dramatic arts, and put one on." Rose paused and choose her words wisely. "It was like love at first sight.

_The curtain was drawn shut if front of them, their scene having been completed. She turned to him; her red hair slightly whipping his face._

"_That was fun." she commented as the applause still hadn't died down. She fidgeted with the white lace. Scorpius grabbed the lace from her hand._

"_Yes, and I am glad I did the scene with you." He said softly, stroking her hand. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Rose nodded, and placed a kiss upon his cheek. It was a step backwards from the scene they had just did._

"Miss Rose?" cautiously asked the therapist. Rose shook her head to find the man staring at her with a worried face. Rose looked at him, her brown eyes sparkling in the light of the fire.

"Sorry, I just spaced out." The therapist jotted down some notes.

He looked back up at her. "May I ask you two personal questions?" Rose opened her palm in a lazy way as if to tell him to proceed. "Okay, did you go to Hogwarts?"

Rose jumped slightly and nodded; swallowing back the no existent saliva. The doctor did not ask follow up question.

How could he tell her that he always admired her while he was in school, and had a crush on her even though they were two years apart.

"Okay, how did you feel about Malfoy?"

Rose felt a tears form in her eye. "Well I knew I loved him in my sixth year, and," she blushed at the next part of words that came out her mouth, "He wanted us to sleep together, but I told him no, and that I wanted to wait til I was married. He seemed okay with this."

Dr. Taylor just sat there, chewing on his lip, watching Rose. Nothing was making sense. "But how did this happen?" he asked, gesturing at her appearance.

Rose stood up abruptly, and put her coat back on. Dr. Taylor stood up with her discarding his notes. "I don't want to talk about it."

She then burst into tears as Dr. Taylor placed a hand on her shoulder. He wrapped his dark muscular arms around her, and held her like a small child.

Rose did not want him to stop, but in the past months she realized that all good things come to an end. She broke away from the therapist, and walked hurriedly out the door.

"I will be back next week." Were the last words she said as her form left his sight.

Dr. Taylor stood there with questions and thoughts racing in his mind. But the main thought was how good it felt to hold her in his arms.

Rose also loved how it felt to be with the therapist, but deep down she still nursed a spot in her heart for Scorpius. She knew it was wrong to still care for the man who had hurt her, but maybe she wasn't as smart and strong as she thought she was.

**Well I hope you liked it!!**

**R and R!**

**More reviews please =)**


	14. Rose and Scorpius Part 2

_**Thank you to Lost 2 Love who reviewed!!**_

_**More please?**_

_**Oh I have another new story:**_

With 'His' Child- Ginny Weasley

The world she knew is at war. The man she loves broke up with her. Her sixth year at school is spent defying the headmaster. But to top it off she is 16 and pregnant by the Darkest figure in history. How could life get any worse?

_**Beta: LivinLaVidaLou**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Part 2

Dr. Taylor rushed into his corner office with a bag of donuts in his hand. He was about to greet his secretary,but, to his dimay, she was fast asleep at her perch. The therapist just frowned at her.

He cleared his throat and she jumped up.

"Oh Dr.," she said trying to regain her composure. She managed to drool on several sheets of paper. "You have a patient waiting for you. Ah Mr. Ross." She strained her eyes, for the paper was streaked with her spit.

Dr. Taylor sighed. Mr. Ross was his frequent patient, and most annoying. The therapist walked down to his office, and opened the door. He gasped, and dropped the bag onto the ground.

Rose took out her wand, and lifted the bag onto his desk. "Thanks," whispered Taylor. Rose nodded, and shifted her feet so they were closer to the fire. Her hand laid idly on her stomach.

Dr. Taylor pulled out a glazed donut. "Would you like one." Rose almost said no, but she was hungry. Taylor handed her two on a napkin, and pulled out one for himself.

"Surprised to see me?" asked Rose. The doctor liked how quick she was. He chuckled nervously.

"A bit yes, but also glad." He took a bite, and licked over sevreal glaze specks from his lips. He looked at Rose who blushed. She was watching his lips, thinking how plump and manly they were.

Rose turned to the fire. "Well I am happy that you are glad. We can continue from last time, if you like."

"If you don't mind." said Dr. Taylor. Rose gave no reply to her thoughts. "Okay so last meeting you told me you wanted to wait til you were married to sleep with someone." He paused, but Rose made no comment. "Okay, but here your are six months pregnant. Can you tell me what happened."

Rose looked him full on in the eye. Several moments of silence passed until she spoke again. When she did her brown eyes never left his hazel ones.

"Okay it was during easter break back in April..."

_Rose was sitting in Scorpius' room at Malfoy Manor. She knew it was a bad idea to be alone with Scor in his bedroom, but she did not care._

_Scorpius came back in with a tray of tea and sugar cookies. Rose hated sugar cookies, but she took one to be polite. She thought Scor knew her dislike of them. Scor walked away from her to look out of his window. _

"_I bet you are wondering why you are here." he did not even wait for her to respond. "Well I have some startling news for you."_

_Scor flew over to her, and held her arms in place. She tried to break free, but his grip was like iron. "Sorry about all this, but I need to make sure you do not leave." Rose started to whimper. He did not look sorry at all._

"_Scor please let go. You are hurting me." He grip loosened in comfort to her, but he still kept his hold._

"_Rose you are famialr with Malfoy traditions, correct?" Rose nodded, scared to do anything else. She wanted to apparate, but she knew he would come along with her. "Well I need a heir, and you will be the one to bear me one."_

_The room was enveloped in silence. Rose widened her brown eyes. "Scor I told you to wait until we're or if we get married." Scor let out a cruel laugh, that gripped her heart the same way his hands did. He removed one hand, placing both her wrists in his left, and began to lift her skirt up slightly. He then grabbed her wrists in each hand again._

"_Rose, I thought you were smart. I never loved you!" He said the words as if trying to hurt her. Each syllable felt like a blunt knife that repeatedly stabbed her in the back. "Besides we are married! You do remember the play?" Rose gasped, at the pain in her wrists and at the realization at what he said._

"_Is it someone else you love?" she asked the question like a five year old._

_Scorpius grinned her favorite smile. "Yes, but he can not bare me a heir." Rose felt herself die inside. "I am in love with him." Stab. "How could you not see it?" _

_Rose felt ashamed, of course she saw it, but she never said anything. She knew Scorpius Malfoy was to be hers._

"_Now, about the heir." For a brief second his grip relaxed more. Rose took the moment, and slapped him hard on the face. She ran over to the door, but he was faster, and grabbed her shoulder. His finger dug into her skin. He spun her to face him, and kissed her hard._

_For a slight moment of insanity, Ros enjoyed it. But Rose was not an idiot, she tried to escape, but Scorpius threw her against his head board._

_The last thing she saw was his handsome face leering over her. Then everything became dark._

Rose had no idea tears were escaping down her face, or the fact that Dr. Taylor was holding her in his lap again. She looked up, and their eyes met. Taylor could have snogged her right then, but she was his patient, and his only job was to help them.

"Miss Rose, how did your family react?" Rose flew out his arms with much agility for a pregnant person. She dried her eyes, and put her coat back on. She had discarded earlier in the session.

"Not today, I can't talk about it today." Taylor nodded. He suddenly walked over to his desk, and Rose followed him. His notes were wide open. She looked at it closer, but he covered it up.

"Sorry. Would you like something fuller to eat before you go?" He looked hopeful, like a gold prospector. He had in mind a nice diner to take her.

Rose shook her head as she walked out the door. She stopped in the doorway.

"Dr. Taylor..."

"Please just call me Taylor. My last name is Thomas." Rose looked shocked for a moment, but hid her expressions.

"Well, Taylor, You are a nice guy, but you can find better." and with that Rose left him standing there, with glaze specks on his shirt.

_Weasley, that was her name,_ he thought to his self. Next session he was sure to ask her about her family.

_**Did you like it? shifts her feet hopefully***_

_**The "wedding" will be explained later**_

_**R and R please =)**_


	15. Rose and Scorpius Part 3

_**Thanks to all who reviewed:**_

_**Franshes**_

_**prongster**_

_**Luv2Laff95 (it is still Rose/ Scor for its their tale =) )**_

_**Lost 2 Love**_

_**Beta LivinLaVidaLou**_

_**a/n I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Part 3**_

Taylor casually shifted through his many files. Each showed a description of his patient, notes on them, and, if they were willing, a picture of their person. He lingered on Rose's file.

He was slightly ashamed at his self, for In her file were a few notes about what she said, but more on her small actions. Like how her nose twitched when saying certain letters.

Taylor quickly closed it as his door opened. "Good Afternoon Miss Rose." Rose nodded at him, avoiding his eyes. Taylor thought she looked slightly tired and bigger than last time. "How are you?"

Rose took a seat, and Taylor magicked a stool underneath her feet. "Tired, my feet hurt, and I am sorta hungry." she answered. The therapist stood up, and put his coat on.

"Well I can fix one of those things." He offered his hand to Rose, and the two apparated to a small diner. He ushered Rose in trying to protect her from the cold. Rose smiled at him and at the rich aroma of greasy diner food.

A Perky lady stood at the Welcome desk. "Hello there!" she said to Rose. Her eyes then traveled to the therapist. "Mr. Thomas! How are you? Is this pretty girl your girlfriend?" Dr. Taylor shifted his feet as his face grew warm.

"No, she is just a friend. Do you have a table?"

The lady grinned at him. "Yeah we sure do! Can't keep this pretty little thing on her feet all day!" She motioned them over to the last table. Rose waddled herself through the small aisle with Taylor behind her.

Before she sat down the therapist helped her remove her coat, and secretly widened the seat from the table for her. Rose sat down in her red long sleeved shirt with green dots. She was trying to stay cheery and match for the upcoming holidays.

They ordered and sat in silence as they waited for their food.

"You know I usually don't do this." He said to her. Rose smiled, and took a mouthful of her pancakes with gravy and syrup on it. Taylor grimaced at what she was eating.

"Well thank you." **S**he said after she swallowed. She looked up at Taylor who was staring at her plate. "Sorry, another perk of being pregnant. Last month I craved celery covered in chocolate." Taylor laughed, as he sipped his coffee.

Rose liked how full and rich he sounded when amused. "So are we to start another session?" The therapist nodded. "Well were do you want to start?"

He took another sip of coffee. "Your family. Please tell me about them."

Rose laughed cruelly, "Okay well..."

_Rose walked from the bathroom at school. She gasped__**,**__ wishing the taste of vomit would escape her mouth._

_It was the middle May and many kids were walking around her with note cards in hand trying to study their notes. Rose shook her head. She couldn't really judge them for in her back pocket were her own set._

_But she did not have time to worry about studying. Not when the worst happened to her._

_Rose jumped up as someone touched her. It was Al Potter. He looked even handsomer than when he first entered Hogwarts. His hair was longer tied into a ponytail, and his emerald eyes were enchanting especially now he wore contacts._

_Al noticed that his cousin jumped. "Why are you so jumpy, cuz?" Al looked Rose up and down He noticed she was paler than usual. "Something is up, and don't lie to me."_

_Rose actually smiled. Al was one of her many best friends. She looked around ad pulled Al behind a wall. _

_Rose took a deep breath trying to avoid a nearby spider web. "Al, I'm pregnant."_

_She was grateful that Al did not scream or run. He looked calm as he spoke._

"_Are you sure? How long? Who's the father?" Rose answered each question like she was doing an oral exam._

"_Yes, about a month, and Scorpius." she finished in order as Al glared. Rose conveniently left out the method Scor used._

"_Scor? How could he!" he angrily slammed his fist into a wall. Rosemistakenly took it as Al was angry that Scor impregnated her. "Rose are you going to keep it?"_

_Rose thought about that same question ever since her period was eight days late. She __already knew the answer._

"_Yes, I want it." Al nodded, and hugged her. "But I am so scared!"_

_Al looked at her midsection. "Well luckily school is almost over. But I will help you through everything. Your my cousin and family sticks together." they walked back out of their hiding spot into the horde of students. "Are you going to your family?"_

_Rose stopped, and a first year ran into her. "No, I couldn't. J-just not now."She stuttered as the first year yelled a rude comment to her._

_Al linked arm with her. "Okay, but you are going to have tell them soon."_

_Rose nodded knowingly. "When the time comes I will."_

Dr. Taylor interrupted her. "Sorry, but I haven't seen Al. Is he still helping you?"

Rose shook her head and wiped a finger against her plate. She licked up a small spot of gravy. "No, I stopped talking to everyone two months after school."

He could tell she had reasons why, but decided he better not pressinto it. "Would you like some dessert?"

"For breakfast?" asked Rose, humor in her eyes. Taylor smiled, and nodded. "Hmm, well I guess I couldn't refuse."

As he ushered the waitress over he was glad that she was more talkative in a different setting.

When their food came Rose took a bit of her ice cream, with a side of gravy, and began to speak again.

"A month after school ended is when I told my family."

_Hermione frowned as she saw her daughter leave the bathroom for the fourth time this morning. She noticed Rose getting up e__arlier__ to go into the bathroom lately._

"_Rose, can you come here?" she called from her office space. Rose froze but obeyed the command. Hermione looked hard at her stomach and could have sworn her daughter was getting fatter. "Rosie, dear Whats wrong?" _

"_I'm fine." She replied in a flat tone. Hermione gave her a look. "No, okay I'm not. I'm pregnant." Rose blurted out unexpectedly._

_Hermione gasped and dropped the quill from her hand. "No! You are just a child!"_

"_Yea, then I am child with child."_

"So your mum freaked, but what about your dad?"

"He was the tougher one to tell."

_Ron sat in his favorite chair with Hermione standing behind him. He smiled as Rose brought him a warm hot chocolate. She took a seat on the couch in front of him._

"_Hmm," he said after taking a sip. "Lets see I am in my favorite chair with Hot cocoa." He took another sip, "And you added whipped cream plus chocolate sprinkles. What happened?" Ron laughed playfully._

_Rose looked up at her mother who motioned for her to speak._

"_Dad, I need to tell you something."_

_Ron smiled at her, "Well go ahead dear." He held the mug in his right hand over the carpet._

"_Dad, I'm pregnant." she said finally. Both girls jumped as the mug hit the floor disintegrating into many sharp pieces._

"_What! Its that Malfoy's child isn't it!" Ron stood up and grabbed Rose's shoulders. She cried out in pain. "Answer me!" he shouted._

"_Y-Yes. Please daddy let go, you are hurting me!" Ron released her and took a few steps back. His breathing was shallow. _

_Ron continued to glare at her, his smile gone. "How could you Rose!" his voice was still mad but had a pleading tone to it._

_Rose jumped up. "How could I? It wasn't my choice! But I will keep it no matter what." Ron opened his mouth in reply, but Rose stopped him . "No dad I am keeping the baby. All you care about is how the rest of the family will react when they hear about precious Ron's daughter ruining her life and getting pregnant."_

_Ron seemed to balloon slightly before her eyes. "GET OUT!" he roared. Hermione grabbed Rose's arm with shame and sorrow in her eyes._

"_No Ron please, she is just a baby!" _

_Rose shook her head, and pulled from her mother's grip. "No mum if d-dad doesn't want me, then I w-will go." her voice shook with rage and sadness._

_Several minutes passed with Ron and Rose glaring at each other. Neither bothered to hide the tears cascading down their faces. _

_Finally Rose left the room, and the last thing her parents saw was the whip of her hair._

"Miss Rose? Rose? Rose, are you okay?" asked Dr. Taylor.

Rose shook out her trance and looked at the therapist. Her eyes swarmed with tears, and tear tracks wear apparent on her face. She noticed Dr. Taylor staring at her with his own tears in his eyes.

She stood up, and stuck several pounds on the table. He also rose and picked up the money.

"No, Rose this is my treat! Please take a seat." his voice was full of concern. Rose could feel that he wanted her bad, and knew a part of her wanted to stay with him to, but Rose pushed the money away, and started to walk away.

She paused and walked back. Rose placed a kiss on his cheek, and ran or waddled, as fast as a pregnant lady could.

Dr. Taylor stood there with his hand on his cheek, and the money in another hand. He felt wrong for enjoying the kiss, and even wronger for wanting another.

Rose also felt wrong. For she wanted to kiss him again, but it was like she had some sort of obligation to Scorpius Malfoy. No matter what he did to her.

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Review please!**_


	16. Rose and Scorpius Part 4

_**I am so sorry for not updating! I forgot that I had this chapter written, and started the next one! I promise to update Part five next Thursday! Sorry!**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed:**_

_**CoffeyKrum**_

_**Lost 2 Love**_

_**Franshes**_

_**Avanell**_

_**prongster**_

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, and make sure you read the end of the chapter!**_

Due to it being Thanksgiving Weekend I am updating all my stories to say thanks to my wonderful readers!!!

**Part 4**

"Have you ever tried to contact your family?" said Dr. Taylor.

The patient and therapist were sitting in his kitchen. Rose had to admit that, for a bachelor, his space was very tidy. The Kitchen had a nice sparkle to it, with the right amount of dirt to make it feel lived in. Taylor also had good taste in furniture and counters.

Rose idly stirred her coffee with a spoon. She looked up to see Taylor staring at her from across the table- his dark eyes filled with soft concern. She ducked her eyes down to look at her huge stomach.

"No I haven't." she paused and chewed on her bottom lip, "For awhile my Aunt and Uncle were helping me out along with my cousins, but something happened."

Without hesitation the therapist grabbed her free hand, and gave it a small squeeze. "Tell me."

His voice was even more deep and rich than before. His words were not a command but added more comfort. Rose looked up, opened her mouth, and began to speak.

_Rose was singing along with Lily and Ginny in the kitchen. All girls were off key, but that did not stop their mood._

"_Oww, why is our cat hiding his head?" asked Harry announcing his presences. He walked over to Ginny and wrapped her into a hug from behind. Ginny giggled, and all three girls threw soap suds at him._

"_C'mon cousin," said Lily as she picked up the family cat, Sir Fluffy-Cinnabun-SexMachine (each kid was given the honor to name the pet, and one could only guess which name James picked), and walked out. Rose gave one last look at her Aunt and Uncle; they were sharing small kisses. It was the same way her and Scorpius used to kiss._

_Rose placed and hand upon her stomach, and left. She was almost five months along; never did it cross her mind that choosing to raise the baby was wrong._

_The Weasley, or former seeing as she dropped her last name, began to walk up the stairs. Soft voices were coming from Al's room, drawing her ear closer. She suddenly wished that she had minded her own business, but she did nothing to make herself leave._

"_Where have you been?" half shouted Al. There was small movements and Rose could hear the protesting bed springs._

"_Around." came a short and curt reply._

_Out of nowhere the sound of skin contacting skin rang through the room. "How could you have done that to her! I thought we were a "we"."_

"_Once again, you fail to make sense, but I do see what you are saying. It was something I needed to do. Besides do not let it worry you, I will always be here for you." Rose could hear the unmistakable sound of lips meeting. Her heart seemed to turn to iron._

_Rose ran to her room and Lily's room, or ran as fast a s a pregnant woman could run, and packed her bags. She never saw that she was being watched. With a hurried note of goodbye to a scared and pleading Lily, Rose left._

_Never to resurface again._

Rose was shaking violently after her long monologue. Taylor had not interrupted at all, but grabbed her hand at appropriate times.

"Rose, I am so sorry." was all Dr. Taylor could say to assuage her sadness. Rose nodded. "I will be right back." The therapist left Rose to her silent mind. Taylor had forgotten his folder with all her notes. Without hesitation Rose grabbed it and began to read it. Small tears formed in her eyes as she read the papers; her tears decorated the white paper.

_Meeting one: Established that patient is pregnant._

_Has lovely hair and smells of fresh crisp apples. Enticing aroma. Twitches her nose when talking, like a bunny._

_Meeting two: Talks about pregnancy and father. Rape victim._

_Very Strong woman, with a soft face._

Other small footnotes littered the page.

"Enjoying you reading?" inquired Taylor, Rose just closed the folder and did not look ashamed.

"Shouldn't a therapist write more about their patient's case and not features?" retorted Rose with good humor. It was the therapist's turn to look unashamed. He carefully pulled Rose to a standing position. His hand lingered on her shoulder for an unnecessary time.

Taylor smiled, "Only If the Therapist likes the patient's features."

Their faces leaned in closer and closer. Rose could count every single on of his long eyelashes. She could feel his breathing surround her like a warm hug from a parent. Their lips almost met, until the tea kettle whistled to be relieved of its steamy liquids. Both jumped, causing Rose to throw her hands back onto the table.

"Ow," she muttered and looked at the small paper cut caused from the folder. Some girls would faint at the sight of blood, but Rose just watched the small drops like it was an interesting toy. Taylor looked at her curiously, he had recognized these actions before.

"Lets run it under some water." He steered Rose over to the sink, and turned the water on. "Here lets rolled up you sleeves." Rose tried to protest, but her attempts were feeble. Her left sleeve came up slowly, and Taylor gasped.

Their were several lines, like cat scratches, upon her wrist. The therapist angrily touched one and traced it with his pinkie. "Rose," was all he could say. Without thinking he grabbed her shoulders. "What caused you to hurt yourself."

Rose began to whine like a scared puppy. Taylor quickly realized why, and released her. He had no intention to frighten her, but his action was out of love.

"Rose I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking." Without any warning his lips collided against hers. Small sparks seemed to shoot out in Rose's mind. She allowed his arms to wrap around her.

_This is wrong,_ she thought.

"This is wrong," she repeated after she broke apart their lips. "Taylor I c-can't." Without warning she walked away from him. Taylor followed her, concerned tears leaking from his eyes.

"Rose please do not do anything dangerous. Promise me you won't hurt yourself again." Rose looked at him her eyes scared and determined, and disapparated.

Taylor stood their wishing he knew where she lived; he also prayed that she would be okay.

**Just two more Chapter left!Leave a review with your thoughts!**

**I decided to let this be the last story. **

**I had one more story, but I think I might put it in another project.**

**If you really want to see it under this title leave a pm or Review. Its a Percy/Audrey story.**


	17. Rose and Scorpius Part 5

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Part: 5

Rose nearly fell upon the floor as soon as she reached her apartment. She grabbed the nearest table before her swollen stomach hit the floor. A strange but familiar kick was felt in her abdomen and her hand quickly flew to it. A moment of motherly longing to see her baby appeared on her tired face, but it was replaced by the notion of what she was going to do next.

With effort she stood up and grabbed a vase that her mother sent for an early Christmas gift-a form of an apology- and smashed it on the ground. The largest slab laid in front of feet. She picked it up, threw her wand on the table, and walked over to the dingy bathroom. With a quick hand the door was shut behind her. Rose took delicate steps to the sink with the glass in hand.

In a quick and experienced maneuver the slab was sliced against her wrist. A sigh of relief escaped through her thin lips, and she dropped the glass on the ground.

Reflections of her face appeared in the glass, but she turned away.

Something was wrong; her head began to spin uncontrollably and with a quick glance she looked at her wrist to see ten times the normal blood flow dripping down her arm. In panic she looked around for her wand, but remembered it was in the living room. Rose lunged for the door, but fell against it.

She fell hard on the floor and cried out from the pain that shot up her spine.

Her last thoughts were of her baby; her last words echoed in her head, "please let my baby live."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What happened?"

"I don't know; I just came by to bring the dear some cookies-she was rarely eating-and I found her collapsed in the bathroom with blood!"

Rose could only make out the second voice. It was her elderly neighbor, and the first voice must have been some cop.

She could barely make out her surroundings, but she must have been in a hospital. Her question was answered when a lady in white came up to her bed, a bundle of blankets were in her arms.

"Congratulation Miss its a baby boy," That was all she had to say before Rose burst into tears as the baby was placed in her arms.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Leo Scorpius Malfoy was born two months premature. He had his daddy's looks except his eyes were from the Weaslys. Rose could also spot a few freckles on his fat rosy cheeks.

Rose loved her son with all her heart and more; at first officers did not want him in her care but after promises of returning to therapy her angel was in her arms again.

Over a year had passed since Leo was born; it was a joy to watch him grow each day. Rose was now liable to stop having therapy sessions, but this did not stop her and Lion (Her pet name for Leo) from having play dates with Taylor.

It was a quiet day in December, but little Leo bounced noisily in his crib. He had a Weasley-ish gleam in his eyes; hence the reason he was in the crib. Only Rose could fathom what the young boy wanted to do, but with the look in his eyes she new it was nothing but trouble.

Rose hummed happily to herself, as the door bell rang. Odd Taylor said he would be by in a hour or so. With a quick glance at her son, Rose walked over to the door to find Scorpius Malfoy.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. It had been so long since she last seen him, but not as long as she last heard him.

"Scorpius," was all she said before he strode inside. The Malfoy quickly walked over to the crib and looked at the boy-who had stopped bouncing. The young child gazed at the face with interest, but Malfoy quickly turned away from him.

"How is he?" asked Scor not masking the disgust of the freckles on the boy. Rose pushed past him and picked up her son. She began to cradle him, but his eyes never left Scorpius' face. "Don't cradle him so much, or he will be a wimp."

Surprisingly Rose put Leo down. "Leo. Thats his name, Leo Scorpius Malfoy. And we are doing fine with no thanks to you..." She was cut off when his lips wrapped around hers.

She did not dare to pull away as her body drank the rich warmth from his kiss. Common sense flew back at her and she yanked her body away.

"You still want me Rose." said Scor as he placed a hand on her arm. "I can see in your eyes that you want the three of us to live happily ever after. Forget Albus, me and him are through. Love me Rose, as the same way I love you."

Rose stood there in small bliss at his words as the thoughts raced in her head. Should I let him back in my heart, or has he caused enough damage?

The question was quickly answered as he kissed her again while the image of Taylor popped in her mind at the same time...

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you have a happy holiday.**_

_**Review!**_


	18. Rose and Scorpius Part 6

_**Thank you to Avanell for reviewing. **_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**_

**__**

Also I have a new story so you should check it out: Amnesia is a Dark Enemy

Part 6

"I would like to introduce you to my successor as the Head of the Auror's department, as I take on the new role of minister, my own great-nephew Leo Malfoy," announced Harry into the crowd. Several camera flashes went off, but their sound was drowned out by applause.

Harry smiled at his nephew, and motioned for him to take the mike. Confidently, Leo approached and began to speak, "Thank you Uncle Harry for bestowing me with this great honor; I hope to make a positive impact on the department as you did." Happy laughter and a small applause came from the group. Leo looked around until he found his mother proudly watching him. "I would like to thank my parents for having me, and my mother for being such an influential role on my life."

Rose grabbed her husband's hand and he kissed her on the cheek in affection. Beside them sat their twin daughters and their youngest son.

Leo continued to talk in the afternoon sun; the heat warmed the crowd as they thought about the future and how they knew they were going to be safe.

Finally after fifteen minutes he decided to end his speech. "Once again I thank my family for being a very huge support: from my mother, father and younger siblings to the whole bunch. Also," Leo paused before putting on a happy smirk, "thank you Scorpius Malfoy for the inheritance money that led to fund my studies."

Rose turned slightly to see Scor in the way back frowning, but she knew that he hid pride in his eyes. Her attention was caught by Taylor who grabbed her hand and squeezed it affectionately as they watched their son be praised by reporters.

"I love you," he whispered before he seized her lips.

Rose's mind rewinded back to the day Scor approached her about coming back to him. Only a few minutes passed after their encounter when Taylor came in. The two men argued briefly before finally asking Rose for her choice.

"I love you too," she replied after their embrace.

She was glad that she choose right.

_**Thank you for sticking with me.**_

_**Please check out my other stories.**_


End file.
